Wings of fire- Frost Biting
by elsadragon
Summary: Frostbite has hated her entire life ever since her hatching day, under all three moons, the brightest night. She's half IceWing, a quarter Nightwing, a eighth RainWing and Seawing. Over time, Frost figures out that she's the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia. And great powers come with a hevy price.
1. Authors note

Hi everyone! This is my book Frost Biting!

If you are wondering- I originally wrote this on Wattpad. And no- I did not steal this.

Check me out on Wattpad- I'm elsadragon

:)

I hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Prolouge

Chill couldn't believe it. First of all, he'd fallen for a Nightwing named Moonflower. Second of all, Moonflower had left their ready-to-hatch egg in his talons, on the brightest night. A pale, delicate, shiny, silvery blue egg. A Nightwing, Icewing crossbreed? That's insane, their tribes hate each other and he was foolish enough to let her seduce him? No one would respect him anymore, this child would be a burden that weighed him down for the rest of his life.

Chill watched as the dark silhouette of Moonflower disappeared against the clear, starry night sky.

He set the discussing, shameful egg on the snow covered ground, staring blankly at the discarded proof of loving a Nightwing.

Just as he started to walk away, to abandon the dragonet, he heard a crack. Freezing in his tracks, he turned his head and saw a long, single crack run down the side of the egg.

'Go, leave it to die,' his mind told him, but something inside him made him watch.

The smooth surface of the egg cracked more, until it burst apart, sending shards flying everywhere. Chill looked down his snout to the hatchling. She... It was a she. She had dazzling silver eyes, along with a tongue, silver scales scattered on her blackish underwing and some down her neck. Also, silver teardrop scales laid in the corner of her eyes. Her scales were pale as the moon and her claws were normally rigged and her tail was whip thin too. Normal Icewing spines went down her neck and back. Her snout structure that ran to her horns, looked like a Nightwings. She had a strange shaped jaw and face, a ruff of spikes, a curled tail, and membrane along her outer wing, along with an Rainwing like underbelly and fangs- no. Moonflower was a Rainwing to? Another thing She kept from him, another petty Nightwing secret and lie. Icewing mixed with two disgraceful bloods? That was definitely a secret Chill had to keep.

Wait, what? He was not keeping this filthy beast.

"Awrk?" She looked up at him with watching, intent, almost listening eyes, "Daddy?"

"I am not your dad," Chill growled to himself, earning a hert look as she shrank back with ears down. 'Good, I scare her.'

The little thing started to bite at the frost that had started to fall, then sneezed as she inhaled one.

Chill grunted, 'at least I should name her. Maybe Frostbite?'

Frostbite looked at me and stopped. "Frost... Bite?" Ske tilted her head, then added confidently, "Frostbite."

He snorted, this pitiful thing kept getting stranger and stranger.

Chill stayed a while, he did not want to leave this child alone in the dark.

Then he scolded himself, 'stop caring for this monster, Icewings aren't meant to be mixed with other blood. Let alone Nightwing or Rainwing blood, how could I of let this happen?'

He thought for a while, watching the sad beast play in the snow. An idea horrific, yet reasonable idea came to mind just as the sun popped above the horizon, sending beautiful arrays of pink and yellow light across the arctic tundra. Maybe he could kill it, get it over with fast and easy, no second thoughts.

'No,' As much as he hated it, he could not kill it for some reason. 'Love? Impossible.'

Chill found no love for this ugly mix breed.

He finally decided he would leave it, give it a small chance at life. He turned once again, determined not to peek back. But he did. He saw a small hope full gaze come from Frostbite as she took a few steps toward him.

'Stop it!' He thought, making the dragonet flinch. But she took one more step.

"Daddy," She almost whispered, "don't go."

His heart collapsed there, he could not leave it. Even if it was ugly, deformed and disgraceful, he could not leave it to die. It was his child, his responsibility. If he liked it or not, he was her father.

'Curse me,' Chill thought as he fully turned around and snatched up his daughter, and took to the sky.

He hated it, he cursed it, he did not love it. But he was stuck with it.


	3. Jade Mountain Academy

Thank you for coming to Jade mountain, Frostbite! It is a great pleasure to welcome you to our academy. This Package includes the sceduel for your winglet and the winglets themselves.

 **JADE WINGLET:**

Skywing: Inferno

Mudwing: Umber

Rainwing: Kinkajou

Seawing: Cascade

Sandwing: Qibli

Icewing: Winter

Nightwing: Frostbite

 **GOLD WINGLET**

Skywing: Flame

Mudwing: Phesant

Rainwing: Tamarian

Seawing: Pike

Sandwing: Onyx

Icewing: Arctic

Nightwing: Bigtail

 **SILVER WINGLET**

Skywing: Thrush

Mudwing: Sepia

Rainwing: Boto

Seawing: Anemone

Sandwing: Ostrich

Icewing: Changbai

Nightwing: Fearless

 **COPPER WINGLET**

Skywing: Peregrine

Mudwing: Marsh

Rainwing: Coconut

Seawing: Snail

Sandwing: Pronghorn

Icewing: Alba

Nightwing: Mindreader

 **QUARTZ WINGLET**

Skywing: Garnet

Mudwing: Newt

Rainwing: Arid

Seawing: Barracuda

Sandwing: Siamang

Icewing: Ermine

Nightwing: Mightyclaws

Classes:

History- Webs

Medical class- Liana

Flight - Starling

Battle and hunting training- Thunder

Dragon Anatomy- Six-claws

Science (cemestry physics) - Mastermind

Geography and Biology- Tundra

Reading- Fatespeaker

Extra Cericulum:

Art classs- Clay

music class- Sunny

Library- Starflight

School- Tsunami

Pyrrhia Time (it helps to know readers, without it the sceduel would be confusing)

(all time is as fast/ slow as our time and there is 24 hours in a pyrrhian day)

hour= pyrrhic(s)

Minuit= hetric(s)

second= timeic(s)

(in military time)

1:30:08

30= Minuit/ hetric

1= hour/ pyrrhic

08= second/ timeic

Jade Winglet-

 **Day 1**

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

07:00- 8:40= morning free time

08:40- 9:30= history

09:30-10:20= reading

10:20-11:00= Lunch

11:00-11:50= science

11:50-12:40= dragon anatomy

12:40-13:20= Free time

13:20-14:10= Battle or hunt training

14:10-15:00= geography and biology

15:00-21:30= Free Time

21:30-22:00= Curfew (in rooms)

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

 **Day 2**

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

07:00- 8:40= morning free time

08:40- 9:30= history

09:30-10:20= med class

10:20-11:00= Lunch

11:00-11:50= science

11:50-12:40= dragon anatomy

12:40-13:20= Free time

13:20-14:10= flight class

14:10-15:00= geography and biology

15:00-21:30= Free Time

21:30-22:00= Curfew (in rooms)

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

 **Day 3**

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

07:00- 8:40= morning free time

08:40- 9:30= history

09:30-10:20= reading

10:20-11:00= Lunch

11:00-11:50= science

11:50-12:40= dragon anatomy

12:40-13:20= Free time

13:20-14:10= Battle or hunt training

14:10-15:00= geography and biology

15:00-21:30= Free Time

21:30-22:00= Curfew (in rooms)

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

 **Day 4**

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

07:00- 8:40= morning free time

08:40- 9:30= history

09:30-10:20= reading

10:20-11:00= Lunch

11:00-11:50= science

11:50-12:40= dragon anatomy

12:40-13:20= Free time

13:20-14:10= flight class

14:10-15:00= geography and biology

15:00-21:30= Free Time

21:30-22:00= Curfew (in rooms)

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

 **Day 5**

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

07:00- 8:40= morning free time

08:40- 9:30= history

09:30-10:20= reading

10:20-11:00= Lunch

11:00-11:50= science

11:50-12:40= dragon anatomy

12:40-13:20= Free time

13:20-14:10= battle or hunt training

14:10-15:00= geography and biology

15:00-21:30= Free Time

21:30-22:00= Curfew (in rooms)

22:00- 7:00= lights out (sleep)

 **Day 6**  
Free day

 **Day 7**

Free Day

 ***Repeat schedule every week-**


	4. Part One

-Part One-  
Jade Mountain Academy


	5. Chapter 1

Frostbite landed, ending her exhausting flight. She felt hard stone underneath her talons, making a clicking sound as she walked toward the entrance. She only had a quick chance to take things in before there was a dragon up in her face.

"Welcome to Jade Mountain!" A cheery Nightwing wore a big smile as she greeted me- that was obviously Fatespeaker.

'Oooh Icewing glittery scales, hey, Nightwing too, ooooh Frostbite!' Frostbite let herself drift away from containing Fatespeaker's thoughts in a snowflake. She loved to listen to others thoughts, it was fun- and dangerous. Nobody but she knew about her Nightwing powers, and it was important to keep it that way.

"Frostbite!" The Nightwing gleamed, "I like that name!"

"Thanks," hi smiled shyly back, "but just call me Frost."

I preferred to keep my name shorter, it was nice and easier to remember for others.

"Okay," She nodded, "hears your map and schedule, your room is the first cave on the right, then third cave on the left, enjoy your stay!"

Frost looked around, There was a big gong in the middle of the cave. On each side, there was two caves. A banner that said 'Welcome to Jade Mountain' hung over the gong, and the room was filled with flowers.

She tip-tapped down the hallway, 'okay, first tunnel at the right.'

She wove in between dragons too busy to notice her, she took a right and continued down the path.

Dragons gave her harsh, thoughtful glares so Frostbite tore away from her mental snowfall and listened in.

One Sandwing's mind was complex and jittery, 'Oh, look at that strange Icewing- no wait, Nightwing? She's a crossbreed? That's explains why she ducks her head and tries to avoid dragons. And those silver scales near her eye are beautiful.'

She shut him out before anything got weirder. He stood beside another Sandwing that just thought about the scorpion den.  
Frost smiled slightly at the complex Sandwing, earning a grin back.

She continued down the hallway, head low so no one noticed. She did not feel like listening to others right now.

Turning a corner, she entered the fifth room on the left. It was pretty nice, it was decently large with one leaf window that hung over a pool of water.

'Seawing,' Frostbite noticed, putting a talon in the warm water.

There must of been a Rainwing too, because there was a hammock standing across from her bed. Polar bear furs were laid out on the ground, a rack of scrolls, ink and parchment sat beside it, along with an unlit candle.

'No ones looking...' Frost looked around to make sure it was safe to blow fire. She picked up the candle and focused on blue flames.

A burning, yet soothing, flame brewed inside her. Making a glow come out of her chest, a blue glow to be exact. She let a small, blue flame spill out of her mouth. Lighting the candle and setting it down, the flame slowly faded to red as it got colder.

A few seconds later, a Seawing the colour of blue with an ice blue underbelly, horns and eyes slithered into the room. Not noticing Frostbite, she walked toward the pool of seawater and happily slid into it. Did she see that?

"Hi," Frost sat up straight, tucking her wings in and curling her tail around her talons.

"Oh!" The Seawing jumped a little, obviously alarmed, "don't do that."

The hostility in the room faded into welcoming air as the Seawing's scowl grew to more of a smile, "I'm Cascade, who are you?"

Frostbite's mind drifted to her and herd, 'so strange looking, but I'll give her a chance.'

Her hopes raised, maybe she had found one friend in this cruel world, "I'm Frostbite- really just call me Frost- and I know I'm weird, I'm half Icewing half Nightwing."

The lie of leaving out the Rainwing part made a lump grow in her throat, that's what her life was. A whole big fat, stinking lie. But if she told, they would all never trust her.

'Keep secrets, must lie.  
Be strong, don't comply.  
Hide truth, do well.  
Stay safe, never tell.'

We're the words her father told her constantly. Although he hated her, like all her family except her stepmother Snowfall, he was bound on some oath he told her mother.

'Is an oath the only reason he still keeps me?' She worried.

"Hellooo, are you still with me?" Cascade waved her talons in front of Frostbite's eyes, breaking her concentration, "I was trying to ask you a question!"

She shook her head and blinked, "oh yes- sorry. Just thinking. What did you ask me?"

"I thought Nightwings and Icewings were in a feud, why did one of each fall in love?" Cascade wondered.

Oh great, mor lies for her to tell, just what she needed. Well, here she went.

"First of all, my mother was a normal Nightwing and my father a. Normal Icewing," lie one. "She seduced my father for a secret mission," lie two. "But she actually fell in love with him," true, their love was by accident. "They had an egg, and my mother left me with my father," true again. "I was born with no fire, or ice, or anything special," lie three. On the first talon, She had Nightwing powers. On the second, She was animus. On the third, She's also a Rainwing. On the fourth, she had fire, ice and venom. The four major lies she MUST never tell. Her father only knew two, the Rainwing thing and the animus part, the others were hers to keep.

"Oh," Cascade blinked. She opened her mouth to speak, but a bright yellow Rainwing with rose pink details shimmered into sight, right infront of Frostbite's face .

"Interesting facts Frostbite!" She wore a big smile on her face.

"Agh!" Frost stumbled back rubbing her eyes, "my eyes!"

The Rainwing giggled and her scales toned down a bit. Frostbite was too busy talking-and telling lies, to notice the 2 year old dragonet. That was the only flaw about her Nightwing powers, they don't automatically work when she lies.

"My names Kinkajou!" She smiled, "and of course I know yours."

"Can you not do that?" Cascade cocked her head, "I don't like to be spied on."

'Haha, well she doesn't know I can read minds,' Frostbite thought to herself.

"Fine," Kinkajou rolled her eyes, "but anyway, aren't you super exited for tomorrow? First day with our winglet!"

Frost was exited, but worried too. The more lies she told, the bigger the reaction dragons would have if they learned the truth. But they wouldn't, Frost was sure to lie good and never tell.

The three wing mates settled down for the night. Frost held the Polar bear skin bag her step mother gave her. Snowfall was the only other one that knew, other than Chill, her two secrets. Inside this bag was three animus touched objects. The Emerald heart, a green heart stone that finds other dragons and tells you where they are. The Memory snatcher, a crystal star that can take memories from other dragon's heads and tell them to you. And the Venom reaper, a small, black egg-shaped smooth stone that removes venom, toxin, acid or poison from dragons. She also had a mind-blocking stone that Frost called Mindlocker is not animus touched, but can block mind reading. The Mindlocker does not work on her though, because of the necklace she enchanted. It is a long, silver chain that holds a full moon on the end; she enchanted it so that it held all her animus magic (can be used whenever, wherever so Frostbite doesn't loose her soul), stops MindLocker, doesn't allow reading her mind, glows brightly in the dark, and can only be taken off by her (willingly).

Frostbite hid her bag behind her stand. Laying down, she closed her eyes and wondered how much she'll have to lie tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 2

Frostbite awoke to a Lime yellow dragon in her face.

"Ack," she blinked then grumbled, "I told you not to do that."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, today was the first day of class! She reached her talons behind her table when no one was looking and grabbed her bag. Strapping it onto her back, she helped Kinkajou get Cascade out of the water and out the door.

"We have usually history first," Cascade explained while walking with them, "but today we meet our winglet. It's a small group discussion."

As the dragons quickly made their way down the busy, noisy hall, Frostbite cleared her mind snow.

'I wonder if they'll like me,' one Rainwing thought. 'Everybody will hate me,' a Nightwing gloomily believed. 'Ohhh, I wonder what's for lunch' a muscly Mudwing wondered. There was a whole lot of other voices that were not worth mentioning.

"Actually," She let her blizzard blow once again and informed them, "remember we're having a welcome feast first, then we meet our winglet, and then the rest of the day off. It is the seventh day."

Her claw mates nodded and the group changed direction.

Letting go of the snow, she listened to the thoughts of others. The noise seemed to sooth her, back home the arctic tundra was too quiet.

When the group got to the prey centre, kinkajou pulled them over to the pile of fruit. Closing her mind reading, Frostbite complied.

"Do you like fruit?" The happy-go-lucky dragon asked.

Cascade wrinkled her snout, "I'll just have fish."

Kinkajou shrugged as Cascade walked off and joined some other Seawings. Looking hopefully up at Frost, she held out a dragon fruit.

"Why not?" Frostbite smiled as she grabbed the red fruit out of her friend's talons. She opened it up by slicing through the uneatable shell to find white food with many small, black seeds. It tasted delicious, to be honest. She never had fruit before, but this was as good as meat.

Kinkajou seemed surprised and delighted that Frost had eaten the whole thing. Letting go of her internal storm, Frostbite started to eaves drop.

When she got a better look at the place, it was pure chaos. There was prey all over the place. Shaggy, bleating sheep blundered helplessly under dragons' talons, yelling in panic. Several speckled brown chickens, quail, and pheasants were racing around the floor, periodically bursting skyward in an explosion of feathers and squawks. In one corner, a fat black bear was squaring off with a dragonet twice its size, growling.

Clay, meanwhile, was standing on a tall boulder in he middle of the cave, trying to shout over all the noise.

"Everyone stop moving!" He bellowed. "Especially you, chickens! CHICKENS, GIVE UP! WE'RE GOING TO EAT YOU! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! STOP RUNNING AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" The chicken shrilled back.

'Oh no, this is out of control. Why did I think of this?' Clay thought.

Frostbite chuckled, this whole room was in a hysterical mess. Suddenly she herd it, a streaking voice, not of a dragon.

'Help, help, help, heeeeeeeeeeelp!' A un-dragonly voice shrieked.

Frost bolted up and turned toward the exit. A small... Scavenger, yes, was entering, being chased by a crowd of dragon.

"Catch it!"  
"Mine! I claim it! Mine!"  
"It went that way!"

All Mudwings and Skywings abandoned their chickens and joined the frantic chase to catch the strange animal.

'Oh poor thing, I can't let them eat it!' She thought herself.

The small creature suddenly changed directions, and bolted right into her claws and started to shake, 'no, oh no, good dragon, please don't hurt me.'

All the dragons seemed disappointed to have not cached the scavenger themselves. Frostbite felt proud, to have saved a life

"It's okay, I won't eat you," Frost whispered to the shivering animal.

But all her pride disappeared when she looked up to be face to face with an angry Icewing , his scales pale blue as the frozen ocean and his eyes were dark blue.

"You have ten seconds to give me back my scavenger," he snarled, "before I slice your face off."

Frostbite shrank back, holding the scavenger too her chest. The Icewing was frighteningly beautiful, with horns like deadly icicles and sharp spikes at the end of his whip-thin tail. His gaze pinned her down like a spear. The crowd had gone silent, watching them.

'Never seen one like that before,' she heard him think. 'She has silver under scales, like a Nightwing! She's beautiful, those scales by her eyes are remarkable... And she looks like she's... Listening to something.' A brief wave of curiosity shivered through his thoughts, and then was abruptly buried in a landslide of anger and self-loathing. 'What am I thinking? She took Bandit, and I hate her.'

She looked away from him and thought, 'Isn't he the nephew of Queen Glacier? Oh whatever, I should be standing up for myself!'

"Five seconds," he hissed.

"No," Frostbite stood up straight and looked into his glowering eyes, "look here, you might be related to Queen Glacier but that doesn't mean you can order me around like a stuck up snob."

He looked startled at my response, 'what? She knows I'm aunt's nephew? And who does she think she is?' A burst of anger split through his mind, "that scavenger belongs to me, my idiot claw mate let it out."

'Let it out?' She thought. Then flinched when he took a step toward her.

"I could freeze you one part at a time," he threatened, "first your horns, then snap them off. Then your tail- freeze it and snap it off. Then your claws, and your wings... Should I go on?"

Frostbite looked at him in horror. Where did he come up with these violent, gruesome, mental ideas when he was that handsome.

She opened her mouth to retort but a Sandwing pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey, calm down, alright?" He stepped in between Frost and the Icewing. Frost recognized him- the complex Sandwing who smiled at her.

"No one is getting sliced or frozen and snapped apart," he tossed his head at the Icewing and whispered scoldingly, "what's wrong with you? Did you just try to ask nicely?" He turned back to Frost. "Hey. I'm the idiot claw mate, but most dragons call me Qibli. My acquaintance with the anger issues is Winter. What's your name?"

Qibli had a gold earring in one ear with a warm orange Amber teardrop hanging from it. A few dark brown freckles stood out on his nose, which also has a zigzagging scar; the rest of him was a light sandy colour. His poisonous barbed tail was curled into a neatly safe spiral, although it kept twitching in Winter's direction.

He looked like a perfectly normal Sandwing, but he didn't think like one- or any dragon she'd ever met before. He was scanning the cave as he spoke, assessing threats and deciding which dragons were most dangerous (her being on the waiting list.) he also was bent on defusing Winter's tension and negotiating with Frostbite, he also checked for escape routs and noting the dragons with the most jewelry. A small piece of his mind was even watching a chicken in his peripheral vision that he thought might scurry close enough to catch.

They were waiting for a answer from her- her name.

"Frost," she let herself calm down a little- Qibli also noted that.

"Frost what?" Winter snapped.

Frost what? She didn't understand the question.

'Am I safe?' The scavenger thought, loosening up.

The crowd almost seemed exited, sending a clammer of thoughts toward Frost: 'Maybe they'll fight!' 'I wonder what scavengers taste like!' 'I can't believe she took his scavenger!' 'I bet if he slices her face off, he'll totally get expelled!'

"Frost what?" He almost shouted, "Come on, your part Nightwing. We know your names are all lies. So what's yours? Frostkiller? Froststalker? Frostscratcher?"

"Winter! You need to cool down!" Qibli yelled. He shot a toothy grin at Frost, "Get it? Because he's an Icewing? I know, I'm hilarious."

"It's Frostbite," I growled at Winter, "I might be a Nightwing too, but it doesn't mean I'm like those good-for-nothing, stupid excuse for a dragon tribe."

Qibli looked impressed at my harsh move, so did Winter, a little bit.

'Oooooh, an Icewing! He's so sparkly! And fierce and dangerous! Plus a heroic Sandwing! And a totally crazy-brave freind! So much drama already! I love school! I love it, I love it!' Kinkajou looked wide-eyed at the feud.

"Frostbite..." Winter muttered. 'A ferocious name for a beautiful dragon. Wait, What? No! I do not like this dragon, she has bandit!'

"Listen," Qibli said. "This is my fault. I wanted to get a better look at it, so I opened the cage, and that thing was half way down the tunnel before we could even sneeze. But I promise the scavenger does belong to Winter, so we're asking you nicely; please don't eat it."

"Get your teeth anywhere near Bandit and you'll lose them," Winter snarled.

"You are not clear on the concept of 'asking nicely' are you?" Qibli said to him, "So? Frost? Can we catch you a sheep instead?"

A million thoughts flashed through his head; 'what do IceWings or NightWings like? Never trained for bargaining with a NightWing. Can't be too different from other dragons. Although, she made it clear she's nothing like an NightWing. Start with food, but she doesn't look like a dragon who thinks about prey a lot. Maybe treasure? I like that cool Moon pendent she's wearing, but she looks like she likes scrolls to. What do we have to offer? If she eats him Winter will be furious.'

"I was never going to eat him," I told them with sort of a laugh, "three moons, never. I was just trying to save the poor thing."

"Oh," they both said in unison.

'Didn't see that one coming," Qibli and a few dragons in the crowd thought while others wished there would be drama.

'Really, Maybe I over reacted. And she seemed to hold him protectively, not possessively.' That seemed to thaw his heart, now he thought more calm thoughts like, 'wow, she really is beautiful. I wish I didn't threaten her, now she probably hates me.'

"All, is forgiven," I smiled while handing Bandit to Winter. Oops... Oh moons no.

He looked at me strangely, then smiled slightly back, "good, thank you- I'm sorry."

Qibli looked at his clawmate with his eyebrows raised, 'ha, he's finally settled down. And he has his eyes on his prize, Frostbite. Seems like a tough, yet kind hearted dragon. Wish I had a chance with her. Winterbite does sound better then Qiblibite... I should tease him about it when we get back to our dorm, or is that a little too far?'

'Me and Winter? I don't know, he is handsome. But me and Qibli? Qibli is sorta cute... And smart. Hmmmmm... Why am I even thinking about this?' Frostbite wondered, a little bit disturbed about thinking about crushes right now.

"Well, bye," She waved ad she headed for the exit. She let the snow storm fill her mind as she walked out, leaving behind the crowd and acquaintance's thoughts.

"Frost!" Cascade ran up to her, tail dragging behind her, "Oh three moons! That was awesome! You were crazy-brave. So, Winter or Qibli?"

Frostbite cocked her head to the side, what was with everyone and their remarks on boys?

"You know," She smiled, "Do you like Qibli or Winter?"

Kinkajou was now up beside us hoping up and down, a deep purple- meaning pride?

"Who, who, who?" She prompted Frost to tell.

"Fine," Frost rolled her eyes, "Qibili seems smart and cutely funny but, Winter is fiery- or icy- and handsome, I'm stuck."

She opend her mind to hear Qibli think, 'YES? Does that mean she likes me more or less?'

I looked behind me to see Qibli himself, I raised my eyebrows as he scurried away.

Frostbite couldn't worry about stalkers right now- especially because she was the biggest one, it was time to meet her Winglet.


	7. Chapter 3

As Frostbite and Her friends got to the meeting cave, she let her mind listen in.

'I wonder if they'll like me,' one thought came. 'Stupid school, I hate it. But it would help if there was a cute girl here.' Another said. 'I hope this school turns out, us dragonets of destiny, I mean- Teachers really worked hard to make this  
happen.' The thought of who seemed to be our teacher crossed Frost's mind then another from her, 'I think I hear more coming- look professional Tsunami, you can do this.'

As the three claw mates went in, the Seawing teacher sat up straight and smiled- That was Tsunami.

"Welcome! I'm so happy you can be here!" Tsunami's mind thought differently, 'oh three moons! Please end soon!'

Kinkajou hopped up to her, starting a conversation about Queen Glory. Cascade slid up to the Mudwing, introducing herself and smiling. The Skywing- Inferno, the one with the wound down his neck, kept eyeing Frost strangely thinking, 'it's like my wish came true, two cute girls walked in! The Seawing and a Icewing- Nightwing? Still so cute! Who cares about that boring Seawing? That Ice, Nightwing is mine'

That sorta disturbed Frostbite, that was one creepy Skywing.

'So, I wonder who's in our group?' A familiar thought came in as Qibli and Winter walked into the room, great.

Frostbite didn't need to be distracted by them right now, she wanted to be able to focus on school.

'Frostbite,' Winter immediately thought as they locked gazes, 'nice, something to enjoy in this place.'

Suddenly the Skywing walked up to Frost and wrapped his wing around her and held her talons, making her stiffen as he thought, 'I need to impress my moony-eyed claw mates over there. I'll make sure they know that this is my girl.'

"Hey boys," He coolly smiled, he memorized the names on the pamphlet so he easily added, "meet my girl, Frostbite."

'What?' Qibli thought angrily, 'how does she like him? Wait no, she looks angry, um, uncomfortable and she seems to want to claw his face off.'

"Get your dirty little talons off of me," She growled, when he didn't move she added, "or I will claw your face off, so I suggest that you get off me."

'That sounds a little to much like me,' Winter thought, strangely happy.

He still didn't move, "aww, my feisty little sunshine."

'Uh oh,' Tsunami thought, 'not a fight already.'

Frost pulled away from him, narrowing her eyes, "Nobody, I repeat nobody, calls me SUNSHINE!"

She lunged forward, raking her talons down his face. He screamed in agony and stepped back, making her grin wryly.

'Um,' Qibli flinched, 'should I do something? Help the Skywing? Support the obviously irritated Frostbite?'

'Well, he got what was coming for him,' the Mudwing mind-laughed.

'Yay!' Kinkajou turned an even brighter yellow, 'you go girl! Qibli and Frost forever! Winters mine.'

'Haha,' Cascade chuckled

'Okay then,' Winter thought uncomfortably

'Do something do something!' Tsunami panicked.

The Skywing clenched his snout, Crimson blood poured from the gash. Frostbite didn't intend for it to be that bad, but she did have serrated claws.

"Why would you do that? The war is over, no violence!" Tsunami scolded, "Webs! Get a healer!"

The Seawing passing by nodded and quickened his pace.

"He insisted that I was his girlfriend," Frost snorted, "he also called me sunshine."

Tsunami had forgiven her, but the SkyWing hadn't. He thought hateful thoughts as his nose was being bandaged up.

"It's bad," The calm pale pink Rainwing stated, "she hit a big vein in his nose, he'll have to go home."

"Great," Sunny sighed. Both she and Clay came as well. The nurse and the two teachers escorted the old winglet member to the great hall.

'Oops,' Frostbite ducked her head, 'did not mean to do that.'

Qibli seemed tense now. He positioned his tail towards her, putting her on the list of most dangerous but not motivated dragons-Unless called Sunshine. He constantly thought about how he could have stopped it and how he could of helped. He secretly watched Frost, flinching ever so slightly when she moved.

Winter on the other hand seemed impressed by her attacking Inferno, he almost seemed relaxed as he stood beside her.

"Okay," Tsunami put on a nervous grin, "that did not start off well, but it will get better. Little assassin, start with your name and, um, favourite colour."

"My name is Frostbite," Frost smiled, 'I'm also a RainWing, I'm animus, and a NightWing prophet- and mind reader- I also spit venom, blow fire and can freeze you' she thought but settled for; "just call me Frost. Please ignore my violence earlier. I will not attack you, unless you call me sunshine- that is a very bad name for me. And my favourite colour is Jungle green."

'Was that to obvious?' She worried as she quickly and curled her tail, earning a flinch and suspicious glance from Qibli, 'Jungle green seriously? Why didn't I say silver or something non-Rainwing like?'

"I'm Winter," The Icewing stood with his shoulders back, "I'm proudly a nephew of Queen Glacier, and I like the colour blue."

"I'm Kinkajou!" The yellow dragon gleamed, "I'm best friends with Queen Glory, awesome right? I love mangoes, and my favourite colour is yellow!"

"No kidding," The Mudwing laughed, "I'm Umber, one of Clay's brothers, I like amber."

"I'm Qibli," The conches Sandwing introduced himself, "I'm one of Queen Thorns most trusted dragons, and former outclaw. I like the colour black."

'Hmmmmm, every one here has an important roll. Well, too them,' Qibli pondered, 'so, is there a reason we're all in the Jade Winglet?'

'That is true- although I don't have one,' Frostbite thought, 'well I do, but no one knows. So why does Qibli think I'm important?'

"I'm Cascade," Frost's clawmate said, "I am the eldest daughter of the eldest son of Queen Coral, next in line for the throne if one of her daughters doesn't take it. I like  
Orange, the colour of the wavy coral surrounding the deep sea palace."

"Great," Tsunami smiled, "as you should already know- I'm Tsunami, Princess Tsunami. Please take a seat."

Oddly, after they talked among themselves, Umber and Qibli motioned for the others to sit beside them, even Tsunami sat on the opposite side of the room- away from her. When they all sat beside each other, it formed a line that stretched from one side of the room to the other.

'No room for me,' She thought sadly, 'they really are scared of me now.'

Kinkajou went from a sedated blue to an eye-scorching yellow. "Frost!" She beaconed, "I guess we're making a line, come on!"

"Actually," Umber tried to sound sorry, "it's a little cramped here, do you mind sitting on that side?"

Frost shook her head, but it really did sting. He cheered her on, why did he act differently now? 'Qibli might be right,' he thought, 'Frost might be the one who did it.'

'Did what?' Frost cocked her head, earning a nervous twitch from Umber.

'She must have done it,' Qibli thought, a image of him being in Umber and Inferno's room came into view. The three boys sat down with each other, talking and introducing themselves. Suddenly, a black figure rose up behind them, looking like an Icewing, Nightwing, her? Umber saw it first, but it was too late. It jumped on Inferno, ripping through the scales on his neck. Qibli jumped up and blew fire on it's side, barely hitting. The mysterious figure screamed and jumped out the leaf window.

So that's where the recently inflicted wound on the SkyWing's neck came from. But when did this happen? Frost plucked the answer from Qibli's brain, 'last night, at 0:00'. Midnight? After lights out? She was asleep then.

Frost looked down at her side, there was a burn mark there. That was when she almost got set on fire by a hostile SandWing.

A movement caught her eye, a dark shadowed figure. It looked like, the assassin! It's head turned to Qubli, a red glow came from its chest, fire.

Frost sprang into action, putting her wings back and aiming to push Qibli out of her way. But Qibli was quick, they leaped toward each other, teeth bared.

Qibli hit her, making her collapse back.

"What are you doing?" He growled as they wrestled on the hard stone.

"Saving you!" Frost mustered up all her strength and pushed the SandWing- with the startled expression, off of her.

She turned around and charged at the figure, ramming her head into his chest.

It- he, made an "oof" sound as he was punched backwards.

His talons held her forearm as they tumbled across the room, across and off the ledge


	8. Chapter 4

Frost fought with all her might as they plummeted toward the ground. She ended up clawing the side of his face as he tore at her hind leg.

She could hear a hissing sound as his chest ignited with flame, one weapon she had to save for something more important. As the flame came out, Frost twisted away. She thought he'd missed, but pain flared across her wing. She couldn't fly anymore, now it was just her falling. She watched the dark figure fly above her, he suddenly twisted into a spiral and caught her by the arms.

'He's saving me?' Frost thought bewildered.

She noticed he was having trouble keeping her up so she flapped her good wing. It seemed to help, they were soon on the ground panting as they stood up.

Frost was finally able to get a good look at her attacker. He was not a IceWing, but he was a NightWing, SkyWing, and a SandWing? A Tribreed like her? She sorta felt bad for clawing the side of his face, he was really handsome when you took away the blood. He was a dark maroon- no wonder he could hide in shadows, with a white underbelly and scarlet details. His eyes were a beautiful, obsidian black that starred intently into hers and he had a poisonous barb on the end of his tail.

'Lucky he didn't hit me with that!' Frostbite was grateful.

Finally, she noticed she could not hear his thoughts. The voice that was supposed to be there was not, that was odd.

"Sorry, Are you okay?" He asked, gesturing towards my charred black wing.

"OKAY?" She barked at him, "Your the one who did this in the first place, on purpose! Why are you saying sorry?"

"Umm..." His eyes slightly held a humorous gaze, "you were the one who attacked me!"

"You were going to attack my friend!"

"How do you know I was not going to yawn, which I was going to do. And did I mention you have amazing eyes?"

"I don't know, a dark and creepy figure opening his mouth, not suspicious at all. And don't try to charm me!"

"I can't help but have dark scales- I am part NightWing!"

"Oh ya? Explain why you attacked Inferno in his room!"

'Three moons,' Frostbite thought as she let the truth slip out.

"How did you know that?" He skeptically asked.

"Qibli- the SandWing told me," She lied.

His expression told her everything, he knew she was lying.

"You can read minds, can't you?" He started circling her with a wry grin.

"No!" She blurted, which was a futile answer to this clever assassin.

"Yes." He stopped moving, "don't lie to me Firebrand, your secrets are safe with me. I'm a mind reader, and prophet, myself."

'Firebrand?' She thought, the name strangly didn't bother her, although it was a very strange name for an IceWing.

"Wait," Frostbite looked up at him with new hope, "your like me?"

It was like a fire lit between him and her for a moment. The fire was put out as Tsunami and the winglet landed beside them.

"Frost!" Kinkajou rushed toward her and gently grabbed her wing, "what did he do to you?"

"It's okay," Frostbite pulled away, "this was all a big misunderstanding. He actually was just yawning, and he only landed behind you for a rest."

'Thank you, Frost.' A voice as clear as a bell rung in her head. 'Just so you know, I'm Darkflame. I can't read your mind but I think we can mind-talk.'

'I herd you, can you hear me?' I answered, getting a shocked look from him. 'My name is Frosbite, you know me by Firebrand apparently.'

'That's my name for you' he chuckled.

Winter slid up to Frost, he held her talons in his. If a dragon could blush, she would be bright red. He examined my burnt wing and my bleeding leg. A flash of emotion, love and anger, lit in his brain, hitting Frost like a crashing wave, 'HOW DARE HE?'

Darkflame looked upset, a little. Frost forgot he was a mind reader. When he herd Winter's thoughts, she didn't need to read his mind to tell that Darkflame was jealous. And then, Winter whipped around to face him.

"Your going to pay for this!" He growled, stalking up to the Tribreed.

'Ummm...' I mind-spoke to Darkflame, 'I suggest you run.'

'Is this your boyfriend?' He asked.

'WHAT.' I stood up straight, 'No!'

His shoulders relaxed a little, but he could tell he was in danger.

It didn't help Qibli to think, 'wait, Frost saved me? She's not the attacker. I wonder if she's okay, should I check? No- Winters about to kill Darkflame, I have to stop it!'

Winter lunged, pinning her new friend to the ground. Darkflame writhed in pain as the IceWing dug his talons into the Tribreed's shoulders.

"Stop!" Frost pulled Winter back.

Winter immediately let go of Darkflame, turned around with furious love. He grabbed her talons, time seemed to stop for Frost. Winter leaned in and pressed his snout against hers.

'He's kissing me,' it took a moment for Frostbite to clue in, 'No, this isn't right.'

A million thoughts crashed into her, from her winglet and teacher.

'What just happened?' That was Umber.  
'A www, so sweet,' ... Cascade  
'Woah woah woah, back it up," That thought belonged to Tsunami.  
'Oh. My. Gosh. She totally took my guy. I'm so happy for her!' Kinkajou thought.  
'So this is how it ends,' Qibli mind sounded sad, 'how should I react, I'm in love with her, I wish that was me.'

Frostbite pulled away and backed up. Thoughts of her own and others swirled through her head. She started up her mind storm again.

"W-w-winter..." She stumbled over her words, "that was so sudden, why did you do that?"

She started to back up more while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I just thought," he got cut off by Qibli.

"You thought what?" He growled, "you can make her fall in love like that? Well two can play at that game!"

Qibli stormed up to Frost, grabbed her face and kissed her.

'What?' Everyone's mind was confused, even hers.

Frost pushed away sooner and screamed, "STOP! Now what are you doing?"

She held her head, shaking it even more. There was too much emotion for her, she was becoming overwhelmed.

"This is too much," she fretted, spinning around and fleeing into the trees.

Frost ran as fast as her legs could take her, dodging trees and weaving through the bracken, jumping over the occasional stump or rock.

Where was she going? Who knows, she didn't care. It was too emotional back there. Why did Winter kiss her? They only met today, same with Qibli. He was so complex and calm, the way he acted back there was strange, he wasn't like the normal him. Love, jealousy, why was Darkflame jealous? Who knows.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost forgot about her leg and wing. A branch brushing her wing made her wince. She needed to get a healer.

Her storm cleared, no minds, she was safe. Then again, Darkflame. But there was no soothing hum of his thoughts, only distant voices.

"MoonPendant," Frost whispered as she held her charm in her talons, "heal me."

The pendant glowed, she felt a unexplainable feeling vibrate through her mind and body. She closed her eyes, feeling her burn and leg heal up.

She looked down, nothing.

'Shoot,' she thought, 'my friends, what will they think?'

"MoonPendant," She asked again, "undo that magic."

Pain ran through her blood again. It felt like the gash was ripping open again, and her wing was being burned all over again.

The distant thoughts of the group became louder and louder. They were getting closer.

It pained her to fly, but she pitifully took to the sky and suffered the few flaps to the entrance of Jade mountain.

Rushing though the halls with Frost mind closed, a few dragons tried to stop her. She just shoved her way passed them.

"Where's the healers?" She asked one.

"Turn left up there then it's the third cave on the right," the burly MudWing pointed, obviously worried.

'One turn left,' she thought, turning the corner, 'then third cave on the left.'

Frost burst into the cave. It smelled of herbs and flowers. Various plants were being grown and many jars were lined up on shelves. The nearest ones read "Tranq guns (sleep darts)", "desert cure cactus (For SandWing poison) " and "juniper berry compound (for small burns, and small scratches). A soothing pale pink RainWing looked up.

"Oh gosh," he cringed, "Juniper! Come quick!"

A smaller pale blue dragon came from around the corner hurriedly. "Yes?" She calmly replied.

"This Ice- um... Dragon needs..." He started.

Frostbite didn't hear anything after that. A sharp pain split through her and she collapsed onto the ground.


	9. Chapter 5

'Where am I?' Frostbite thought to herself.

She'd woken up in a strange place. It was dark, she was in a small stone room. The only light came from a small table in the centre.

Frost was pushed forward by curiosity. She slowly walked up to the stand, it had a scroll laying on it. Beside it was a lantern, a bowl with ink, and a large black feather.

Without wanting to, she grabbed the feather. She tried to pull back but her arm went forward, dipping the feather's tip in the purple ink. The shadows seemed to dance around her, forcing her to put the feather to the scroll.

The words were spelt out ominously;

The stars will align,  
Three Moons will dim.  
To show all a sign,  
Infinity will entwine.

The earth will shake,  
Mountains crumble.  
Sea will rise,  
Boulders tumble.  
Winds will howl,  
Lightning crashes.  
Trees shall split,  
Pyrrhia becomes ashes.

To stop the havoc,  
Dragons must rise.  
Only the chosen ones,  
Know where magic lies.

Fangs of Night, Jungle and Ice  
Wings of water and rain.  
Scales of cold and sea,  
Talons of mud and plain.  
Flame of sand, dark and sky,  
Together they shall reign.

As Frostbite finished the letters started to glow. It rolled up and placed itself in her talons.

'Three moons!' She gaped, where had that come from? Some sort of magic had forced her to write that, and what was it?

Her whole body became cold, she shook so hard the feather dropped out of her hand. Suddenly, she was sucked out of the room and back into conciseness. She was laying on a fur bed, she held an odd item in her hand.

"Oh three moons, what was that?" A voice- Tsunami's spoke.

"I don't know, maybe a nightmare?" Sunny answered.

"One that involves her saying 'Stars will align' or 'pyrrhia becomes ashes', that is one creepy dream." Tsunami scoffed, then added, "or was it a prophesy?"

The room around her went quiet, until she heard a voice in her head.

'Firebrand?' Darkflame asked, 'are you finally awake?'

'Yes,' Frost replied, 'what are they talking about?'

'You might of just delivered a prophesy in your sleep,' he mind-laughed.

'WHAT?' My mind roared.

"She's getting up!" Clay whispered, "shoot her again."

A whizzing sound came closer, 'sleeping dart.'

Frost rolled left, dodging the dart. She opend her eyes to see a dart sticking out of the furs that she had laid on.

"No, don't shoot!" I blurted as I watched the RainWing load his Tranq gun.

"Are you all right, Frost?" Sunny asked, "What's that thing your holding?"

Frostbite only realized it now- a scroll was in her talons.

"Oh, nothing," and then something popped into her brain, "um, where's my bag?"

She wore her bag this whole time, and now it wasn't on her back.

"Right here," Clay passed it to me, "don't worry we didn't go in it."

He handed her polar bear skin bag to her. Carefully, she unlaced the flap and placed the scroll inside. Her talons brushed against the emerald heart and that moment the room became black. Then the room lit up, she saw Qibli.

"I hope Frost's okay," he mumbled looking at his talons.

"Why did you kiss her?" Her mouth seemed to ask.

"Why did you?" Qibli shot back.

Suddenly she realized she was in Winter's body. They were in their room.

'Stop,' She ordered.

Frostbite was yanked back into my forum to see Tsunami waving oh her talons in front of my eyes. I shook my head and looked toward her.

"Sorry," She apologized, "lost in thought."

She let go of the scroll and closed the flap. Why did the Emerald Heart take her to Winter's body? She was thinking about him, but why? She didn't love him, or did she? Did she just feel his emotions and mistake them for her's? Yes- that's it, she didn't love him.

"Um," Darkflame started, "Can you leave us alone for a bit, I want to say sorry."

The four dragons nodded and left the room, but Frost could feel their presence outside the door, eavesdropping.

Darkflame seemed to noticed too because he mind-spoke to her, 'Are you all right, Firebrand?'

She hadn't realized until then that her body ached, her head throbbed and her wing was motionless.

'What did the doctor say?' He flinched at the question.

She could hear Tsunami's loud thoughts outside, 'Why aren't they taking? What are they up to in there? Did they go out the window? No- Frostbite can't fly. Should I go in? WHAT ARE THEY DOING?'

'You fainted because of lost blood- that's what they think. I think you delivered a prophesy- did you?' He questioned.

'I think I did, hold on.' She paused and pulled out the scroll. She un rolled it and took a look, the same words from her dream were etched onto the thick paper. She leaned over and showed it to him, he looked startled.

'That's a prophesy for you,' he nodded.

'Anything else? What about my wing?" She could see the saddened expression on his face, 'what aren't you telling me?'

'Well,' he replied with a cringe, 'your grounded, you won't be able to fly anymore- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.'

Frost didn't react, she could just heal myself. But she would have to tell him the truth.

'Can I trust you, Darkflame?' she looked into his black eyes.

'Firebrand, I would never betray you,' his assurance was sincere.

'Do not tell anyone,' She sternly ordered him, 'I'm animus, I can heal myself.'

'I knew you had a secret,' he smiled, not angry or startled, 'but I know your still not telling me something, tell me, trust me.'

Sighing, Frost knew there was no getting out of this. She only met him yesterday, she only knew him by a few minutes. Could She really trust him? Yes- something drew her to him, like a bug to a light. Something told her to trust him, to tell him.

'Okay,' she complied, 'I'm a little bit Rainwing, my mother was a Rain/ NightWing, three quarters NightWing and one quarter RainWing. I can spit silver venom, breathe blue fire and black ice. I have multiple animus- touched objects in my bag- and this MoonPendant. It holds my powers, blocks mind reading, goes through MindBlocker- a stone that can block mind reading, can heal me and glows as bright as one of the three moons when I tell it to.'

'Oh, wow,' he looked wondrously at me, 'you must be the strongest dragon in Pyrrhia!'

It was like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders, it felt good to have confessed.

'Well, I don't know,' Frost shrugged.

'Don't worry,' he smiled again, 'I won't tell.'

'I know,' She grinned back, 'I trust you, although I've known you for about an hour.'

He chuckled, and so did she.

'So what's your plan?' He asked, 'for your wing.'

'I'll heal it in a few days- unless it's urgent, along with my leg, which is probably not going to work for a while,' She planned, 'that way it's believable.'

'Good idea,' he agreed with her, 'try your leg.'

Frost stood up, pain flashed through her leg and she fell.

'It must have broke when we landed,' he looked worried, 'try lifting up your leg.'

She got up again and lifted her bad leg. This time, she lost balance and fell down with a yelp.

The founders rushed in.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Tsunami roared.

"Nothing," Frostbite calmly stated, "just trying to stand, i can't believe I broke my led and I can never fly again."

"I'm so sorry," Sunny hugged me.

'Why would she hug me?' She thought to myself.

"Would you like to go home?" Clay asked, "we would understand."

Leave? After meeting dragons who actually cared for her? No- she couldn't.

"No!" Frost blurted quickly, "I love it here, even though this happened. I had no friends back home, my father and step siblings hate me, my stepmother is the only one who ever said anything nice. I never met my mother. I belong here, not there. I will never leave."

The former dragonets of destiny smiled.

'I'm so happy she's happy,' Sunny beamed.

'Wow, I never expected that,' Tsunami finally thought quietly.

'That's sweet,' Clay thought.

"Well," Darkflame said, "you can leave her in my talons, I'll help her. I owe her one."

The three dragons agreed to trust him, so I strapped my bag on and he walked up to me. She leaned on him, sending a shiver down her spine as their scales touched. His body radiated heat, making her want to draw closer. She wrapped her charred wing across his back, and lifted her injured leg up.

As they walked down the hall, it occurred to frost that Darkflame would have to leave. Strangely, she felt attached to him. From her being able to trust him, that he trusted her, being like her to him exempting her for who she was. She didn't want him to leave.

"So what's after this?" She asked blankly, "where will you go next?"

"I'm staying here!" He grinned at her, "surprise! Since Inferno is gone, I'm replacing him."

New hope filled her heart, this was the best news he heard all day!

"Great!" She replied happily, "that means I'll have someone who actually understands me."

We neared the prey centre. Frostbite just realized she was dreadfully hungry. She felt as if she could eat all the prey in the world.

As they entered, the room went quiet. They all looked worried, but soon went back to their usual conversation. Frost let her storm take over, she did not need a headache right then.

She looked over to see her winglet getting up. Now it was time for her to confront Winter and Qibli, 'three moons.'


	10. Chapter 6

'Why is she leaning on him?' Was the first thing Frostbite heard in Qibli and Winter's minds.

'Darkflame,' She ordered, 'pretend I'm in pain, and can't talk. I do not need the trouble of talking to them.'

'Okay,' He mind-laughed, 'it was pretty awkward when they both kissed you, I see why you don't want to waste your breath.'

They hobbled over to the fresh cow meat- on the opposite side of the room. Frost and Darkflame took their share and sat in a far corner.

'Okay, Firebrand,' he thought, 'let's get to know each other better.'

'Okay,' she shrugged, 'on one condition, stop calling me Firebrand. I'm a IceWing, that's more of a SkyWing or SandWing nickname. I'm Frost, that's all.'

'Fine,' his thoughts sounded amused, 'I'll call you Frost, and you'll call me Dark, okay?'

'That's better,' She smiled.

The meat was great, a little different for her though. Frost loved to eat fish or fruit, but her winglet was raiding them.

She was hoping that they wouldn't bother with her, but her hopes were lost. Qubli, Winter, Umber, Kinkajou and Cascade sauntered over to where they were sitting.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you?" Qibli asked then Frost herd him think, 'I hope they don't. I shouldn't of kissed her, I was a fool. But I love her too much to see Winter- or Darkflame take her. Darkflame is sitting too close to her, why were they looking at each other like that? She looks hurt, her leg- signs of a headache and her wing...'

"Actually..." Dark tried to speak but was cut off by the orange RainWing.

"I'm glad you let us stay," she sat stubbornly down and held her snout up.

"No, you can't stay," Dark growled, "Frost is not feeling well, she's not able to talk- she's weak. Frost does not need a rowdy dragon like you jumping around her. She does not need a SandWing to ask too many uncomfortable questions, or other annoying distractions."

She could feel anger shoot through Winter as he gave Dark the death stare.

'Do I really ask too many questions?' Qibli was upset.

'Ouch, that really hurt.' Kinkajou felt put-down

"Let frost speak for herself, your not the one to decide if she wants us gone. Witch she doesn't, Right Frost?" Kinkajou beamed at me.

Darkflame stock up, looking ready to blow fire in all their faces. Frostbite put a talon on his shoulder.

'I'm going to pretend to be in pain, that will get them away,' She told him, 'play along.'

"He's right," She said in a raspy voice, "I don't want to talk, I don't feel so good... I d-d-d..."

A pounding worked its way up her temple, but it wasn't fake. She felt the same sharp pain slice through her mind. Her legs crumpled underneath her, she fell and hit the stone floor. She felt dizzy, she closed her eyes and plummeted into deep darkness.

Blackness, blackness everywhere. No light, not this time. Frostbite couldn't move, she was stuck in a sitting position.

Then a dragon walked up to her, pale as the moon with silvery underscales. She had the same silver scales running down her neck, side and tail, and one teardrop one in the corners of her silver eyes. It was Her.

"Fangs of Night, Jungle and Ice," She ominously spoke a line form the prophesy.

The strange Frost turned and walked away. Then behind, stood a RainWing. Wait, SeaWing? She shimmered from an aqua to a green to the next colour. She had gills, lined with scales and shifting coloured light up patches. Her webbed talons were splayed out on the floor with her big, powerful tail beside them. Her eyes were an unsettling turquoise with blue green, staring intently into hers.

"Wings of water and rain," She spoke as well, spreading her silky blue wings and flying off into the shadows above.

Then there was a Ice- SeaWing. He had silvery blue scales, a thick tail and webbed talons. Multiple horns that were webbed together ran from his head all the way to his tail. He had gills and white light up patches and a blue forked tongue. His eyes were a deep blue with a hint of silver, like minnows swimming in the ocean.

"Scales of cold and sea," he said as if he recited his line, then sunk into a pool of blackness below him.

The next was a SandWing with little hints of MudWing, such as her scale pattern. Her scales were a dusty scroll cover, lined with amber. Her underbelly was a pale cream, and a oak coloured barb sat at the end of her curled tail. Her eyes were a onyx black with golden-brown speckles.

"Talons of mud and plain," she said whipping around and leaving.

The last dragon was familiar to Frostbite- Darkflame.

"Fire of dark, sand and sky," he spoke, then vanished into the cold dark.

It was quiet, and Frost was not sure what to make of it. 'What just happened?' She thought, slightly disturbed.

"TOGETHER THEY SHALL REIGHN!" All the dragon avatars roared at once while they burst out of the shadows, creating a wrathful sound that made Frost's heart leap into her throat.

Then everything was gone. Sounds of the real world spilled into her ears.

"We have to get her to the healers!" Cascade panicked, making Frostbite's chest pound faster.

'FROST!' Darks mind screamed at her, making a pain flare in her mind.

'Ow! What?' She cringed, slightly bit annoyed.

'You know, you don't have to pretend to be dying with me too,' he sternly thought.

'I wasn't.' She flatly mind-told him, 'just by luck I truly blacked out, another vision. Are you holding me?'

'That would be Winter,' he replied, 'an WHAT? What did it tell you this time?'

'More on the prophesied dragonets,' She answered.

'Wait, dragonets? More dragonets? Why didn't you tell me any of this?' He shot questions at her.

'Sorry, I wasn't suffering at all, I totally had the time to tell you both my secrets and the vision, didn't I?' Frost sarcastically thought, 'I'll talk to you later, I'm getting up.'

She opend her eyes to see six pairs of eyes on her, Blue, black, green and brown.

"Frost!" Kinkajou exclaimed as she rushed to her side after Winter set her down. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, trying to sound as hostile and unpleasant as he could. The acid green RainWing stepped back hurt, grey-blue clouds started to form, "in fact, I'm so great that you all can stop worrying about me!"

She struggled up, upset that she had do be so mean but it was the only way to be alone with Darkflame.

"Well you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Qibli chuckled. 'She seems like she doesn't want to say those hurtful things. She wants to be alone with Darkflame, why him? Are they sharing a secret, or is she in love? No- she can't be, I'm the one for her, not him. Must figure her out, can't leave yet.'

Was she in love? Frost didn't know, but she did feel a strong emotional connection between them. 'So I do love him,' she concluded, 'Winter and Qibli were just crushes, but this is love.'

"I did didn't I?" she hissed, "well since I did, you can all leave. Goodbye!"

Frost leaned onto Dark and lifted her leg, guilt sat in her stomach. But she had to do this, her father always told her to not let cruelty affect her. He said that friends, kindness and love are weaknesses.

She stumbled forward, tripping over her talons. Winter slid forward and caught her.

"Get your talons off of me," she growled, giving him a cold stare.

He stepped back startled, 'where did that come from? A bit snappy, did she hit her head?.'

Rolling her eyes at the IceWing's feeble mind, she leaned closer into Dark and they started to walk.

'Oh gosh, I hate being mean,' Frostbite told him.

'I know, but it's the only way to be alone,' he sighed, 'alone with me.'

The heat from his scales made her want to curl closer, to always lean against him. She loved every moment of their walk to her room.

'So what about these dragonets?' Dark asked as we settled down on my fur bed.

'Well, I know two of them. The second vision showed me what these dragons- not so much dragonets,' she explained, 'did you hear the prophesy?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'now about these prophesied dragons, who are they?'

'Well,' She sighed, 'Fangs of night, jungle and ice is... Me.'

The startled expression written on his face said everything.

'I know, crazy right? Trust me, I'm not prophesy material,' She joked.

'I think you are,' he complemented.

'Thank you,' she grinned, 'anyways, there was a Rain- SeaWing, a Ice- SeaWing and a Sand-MudWing, then...'

'Who is it, Frost?' He asked, concerned.

'You, Fire of Dark, sand and sky,' she looked at him.

'Me?' He echoed, 'so we're in a prophesy together, that's great!'

Then a thought popped into Frost's mind.

"Please check if there's anyone," She told him, "especially Kinkajou, it would be strange to se us just sitting here."

Darkflame closed his eyes for a while. When he opened, her breath was stolen. His eyes seemed to glitter in the light, to dazzle anyone who would ever see them. But there was something else that made her want to be near him, something she could not explain. They leaned closer, ready to take in the moment.

The kiss felt real, like it was supposed to happen, not the forced ones like Winter and Qibli's. Love was behind both pair of eyes as they closed them. Darkflame wrapped his wings around her, their tails entwined.

For this moment, Frost's mind went numb. She could hear no sounds of minds, a perfect silence encased them.

A gasp broke the peaceful silence.

The two love birds pulled away immediately to see who was there. It was Kinkajou.

"Kinkajou, please, let me explain!" Frost begged.

"I don't need you to," the tomato red RainWing narrowed her eyes, "you were supposed to be with Qibli! I promised him I would help him to get you to like him! He loved you- you knew that. But instead of being kind to him, you start snapping at him, to all of us. Just to be with Darkflame?"

Frostbite opened her mouth to apologize, then realized she didn't have to. She wasn't going to love someone just so her friends were happy! It was her life, she could be with anyone she wanted.

"No!" She growled, "you don't get to choose who I love. I get to, Dark is special to me- in ways a silly little dragonet wouldn't understand. We share something, something secret. And if you don't like it, too bad! It's my decision, my life!"

She took a step back and shimmered into the background, 'I don't care! Qibli's ment for her, she's supposed to be with him.'

Tears welled up in the invisible dragonet. They dropped on the ground like they were from a see-through cloud. She heard soft pitter-pattering as Kinkajou ran away.

'I didn't mean for it to be that harsh,' Frost felt tears coming as well, 'but I couldn't stop myself.'

She rested her head on Dark's shoulder, feeling his warmth.

'I know,' he laid his chin on her head, 'and, I want you to know I love you, Frostbite.'

'I love you to,' she replied, letting a tear roll down her eye.

'Hey,' he said while looking her in the eye, 'it'll be all right.'

She smiled, wiping her eyes.

'Thank you,' she told him, 'it's just, she's my friend. So is Qibli and Winter, and Cascade- not to leave Umber out. And I don't want to hurt them, although I feel to much for you to let you go.'

'Then come on,' he stood up, preparing to help her, 'let's go to them, talk to them in a more calmly manner.'

'Okay,' Frost complied, 'We still have a bit till art class- our once a month special activity.'

She hobbled over to him and rested her wing on his back.

'Ready?' He asked.

'Ready,' I reassured, 'let's go.'

They started off down the corridor, following the thoughts of their winglet.


	11. Chapter 7

'The Art cave!' Frostbite said as the two Tribreeds rushed to find their winglet.

Darkflame nodded and he turned with her into the destination.

Frost could see Cascade and Umber on the other side of the room, not very interested in the blue-grey frantic dragon. Kinkajou was telling what she saw to Winter and Qibli, who just stared upsettingly at the floor.

"Guys," She spoke.

All the dragons in the room looked up. Cascade rushed towards us.

"Are you all right?" Pulled her away from Dark and hugged her, "wait, are you still grumpy?"

"No- and I'm sorry for snapping," Frost apologized to everyone, "I just- let's say I had a bad dream."

"Your officially forgiven by me- but some others may have some things to tell you," she flicked her tail towards the three gossipers.

Cascade helped her across the room to where the betrayed RainWing, SandWing and IceWing were. Dark followed, sitting next to her.

"Frostbite," Qibli sighed. 'Oh I should of known I didn't have a chance with her,' he thought sadly. Then a shot of anger ran through him, 'Darkflame. He was the one who hurt her, I should go up to him now and claw his eyes out. Why does she love him?' But instead of speaking his thoughts, he settled for, "is it true?"

"Yes," Guilt welled up in her chest, "but- I'm happy, and I love him."

"I thought we had a chance back there," Winter almost whispered, "I guess I was wrong."

Guilt kept on building up inside Frost, growing stronger and stronger.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," She replied to both the boys.

"If you didn't want Qibli to be hurt, you'd go over to him and look at him for who he is, and love it" Kinkajou retorted, "instead, you go for the handsome one- no offence Qibli, and forget about the one who was there first."

Frostbite let out a long sigh, 'how can I convince her that I can't love Qibli the way I love Dark?'

"I do see him for who he is," she argued, trying to push back.

"So you say," The stern RainWing snapped. Where was the old, more jolly Kinkajou go? "If you do, it's obvious that you hate it!"

"I don't hate him," I raised my voice, "I just don't love him the way I love Darkflame. Who by the way, he has an amazing personality too. I love Qibli, and Winter, as friends."

"Well if your friends," she remarked, "you would want to make him happy."

She ripped her guilt out. This was her life, not his. She can love, whom ever she chooses to.

Qibli looked hopefully to me but his mind said, 'she'll never love me. Never."

"You know what?" Frost roared, "I think you don't get one specific fact, Kinkajou."

The RainWing hade a streak of pale green run through her-fear, as she shrank back.

"This is MY life! I get to choose who I love, NOT YOU!" If Frost had RainWing scales, she would look like she was on fire, "I don't get why everyone gets to be happy, except me!"

She wanted to storm out right there. Her leg was in too much pain to put pressure on, so she sat menacingly in one place, glaring at the purple with guilt dragonet.

She heard in the background from Qibli, 'is that smoke coming from her? Impossible. Well, not totally. She is part NightWing, but that means she lied to us.'

'Oh for the love of three moons,' Frost thought. She looked to see a light smoke rise from her nostrils. She breathed in heavily from her nose, sucking all the grey back in.

"I- I didn't think of it that way," she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Slowly Frostbite's heartbeat slowed. It felt like she just concord a whole kingdom.

"It's all right," Her voice cracked, "it's just, there's a strong connection between Dark and I. You wouldn't understand, no one would. We share something more than love, We share things that are unexplainable."

She looked to Darkflame who wrapped a wing around her lovingly.

'I love you too,' he mind-spoke.

"I understand," Qibli's eyes were shaded with sorrow.

'That walrus won't take my girl,' Winter thought ferociously, 'I'll freeze him and snap him apart.'

"But, I love you Frostbite," Winter looked at her with determination to win her heart.

"I'm sorry, Winter," She softly replied, looking away. "I just don't feel the same for you."

After that, a big brown head popped in the doorway. He wore a goofy grin and looked a lot like Umber.

'Clay,' Frostbite thought to herself and Dark.

"Hi, students." The MudWing Dragonet of Destiny greeted, "ready for art?"

Darkflame brought Frost over to her art station which contained a small stove. He burst flame into it to get it cooking. There was also an ice box, Winter blew into everyone's.

"Are you good here?" Dark asked her.

"Yes," she replied with a confident smile.

Clay brought everyone a brick of metal, Gold, Jade, coral, petrified wood, and garnet along with some flowers, a mountain goat horn, a few crystals, an obsidian stone, a pale sapphire, a mood stone and a Amber and green stone.

"Whats this for?" Asked Umber.

"Art supplies," their teacher replied, "you have the rest of the day to do whatever you want with it. In here."

'Nice,' Frost nodded, 'I have some good ideas.'

She would do nine complex items. Four for the other prophesied dragons, when she met them, and five for the rest of the winglet. After that, she would make seven basic jade bracelets for the Jade Winglet, and also five basic garnet bracelets for the future team of prophesy dragons.

Frost wrote a list down on parchment.  
It read:

'Kinkajou- Flower necklace  
Cascade - coral necklace  
Umber- petrified wood cuff  
Qibli- Horn  
Winter- Crystal bracelet

Darkflame- obsidian fire pendant -call FirePendant-

Sand/MudWing- Mossrock necklace  
Rain/SeaWing- mood stone pendant  
Ice/ SeaWing- sapphire brace

Five Garnet bracelets  
Seven Jace bracelets'

'Time to get to work,' she thought and picked up the Jade block and began her art.

Less than a third of the day was gone when Frostbite finished the Jade and Garnet bracelets.

"Okay," she muttered to herself, "time for the winglets items."

She picked up the orange tiger lily and connected it to a metal chain she made earlier. Then she grabbed roses and placed them around, making a wreath.

When no one was looking, thinking or listening, Frost put her talons on the wreath and enchanted it to stay together, to disappear with RainWing scales and to never break.

"Next up is..." She mumbled, "the coral necklace."

Frostbite chiseled away at the block of underwater treasure. In the end, it looked like a flying SeaWing. She wedged a small crystal into the eye socket and looped a pre-made chain to it.

Once again, when no one noticed she enchanted the dried un-coloured coral to look like it was alive and beautiful, to never break, and for the eye to glow near water.

"Winter's crystal necklace," Frost continued to work.

She moulded the clay-like melted metal into a circle, then stuck a round Crystal with icicles sticking out, into the middle. She cooled the mushy metal in the freezer. She wrapped a chain around it.

This time, she made the item make the user always feel cold and to never break.

"Done," she shocked it off the list, then moved on, "now for Qibli's horn."

Grabbing the ram horn that looked like wood, Frost snapped off the bottom. She dug out the marrow of the antler, making a small blowing hole on one end and a large nose hole at the other.

Putting her mouth to e blowing end, she pushed out as much air as she could.

It made a startling loud bellowing noise, making everyone jump.

"Oops," she said, putting down her creation in embarrassment, "sorry."

After the rattling noise, everyone got back to work.

Frostbite carved complex designs onto the surface, giving it a cool look. She added a leather strap to it so a dragon could put it around its neck.

Waving her talons over it, she enchanted it to never break and to only be heard by the users choice.

"Umber," she whispered to herself.

Quickly, she made a cuff from the petrified wood. Then she enchanted it to never break and to tell if someone is lying.

"Finally done my winglets stuff," she sighed and placed her things in her bag.

Before she went to do the prophesy dragon's things, she took chance to look around.

Winter was making a silver pair of wings that was covered in small crystals. In the centre was the blue sapphire.  
Kinkajou was making a crown of flowers with gems for Queen Glory.  
Qibli was working on a golden heart, it has small obsidian speckles all over it.  
Umber made a statue out of all the items.  
Cascade made a coral sculpture of a Queen- Queen Coral with a crown of crystals and beads of sapphires wrapped around her.  
Darkflame's was beautiful. It was a silver necklace with a crystal heart on the end, the chain was slightly shorter than her MoonPendent's.

'Back to work,' she thought ferociously and focussed on making Darkflame and other's stuff.  
***

Frostbite made the sea/ IceWing a metal race with a sapphire encrusted into it. It was made to direct you to your wanted destination.  
For the Sea/ RainWing, was a moodstone on a metal chain that changed with the colour of the RainWing scales and to be able to see camouflaged dragons.  
The sand/ MudWing would get a Amber and green Mossrock necklace that always kept her from being hungry or thirsty and to make her never need food but could still have it.

"Okay," Clay announced, "class is officially over."

Darkflame slid up to Frost and said, "I made this for you."

He handed the gorgeous necklace he worked so hard on.

"It's amazing," She gaped in his raw talent for art, he slipped the chain around my neck. "Thank you. I also made you something."

She passed him the FirePendant. It was a glittering piece of obsidian with veins of gold in it. Enchanted to block all mind reading and go through MindBlocker. Also to be able to heal him.

She mind-told him what it could do as he ducked his head through the chain.

"Thank you, Frost," he grinned.

"Since all of you were so devoted to your work," Clay told the winglet, "you took so longs that you are now about to hit curfew."

They all left the room. Darkflame took Frostbite to her room and left her there.

"Goodnight guys," She said, and she fell into her best, dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 8

Frostbite awoke alone. No Darkflame, no Kinkajou, no Cascade.

"Guys?" No answer.

'Darkfame?' Still no answer.

She tried to mind read but there was no one in this area, they were all in the great hall.

'This is my chance,' she thought and placed her talons on her injured leg.

"MoonPendent, please heal the bone in my leg," she whispered quietly.

She couldn't see anything happen, but she felt something. The bone felt like it was growing, then it stopped. A soothing rush crashed into her as the bone connected to the other.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Frost slowly stood up and put weight on her leg. It was healed. She carefully sliced the bandage of with her serrated claws, then threw it out the leaf window.

It felt great for her to walk again, but she would miss Darkfalame's scales against hers.

Slowly, she paced herself toward the great hall. The closer she got, the quicker she grew.

She ran into the big room- but there was no one.

'Where are they?' She wondered as she continued to the exit.

Looking out, she saw some dragons racing through the air. SkyWings were soaring above the clouds, while MudWings trampled down the mountain slope looking for mud puddles. SeaWings swam in the glittering lake, while SandWings were splayed out on stones and RainWings on treetops. Icewings were under the shade of rocks and the NightWings were no where to be found.

Frost sighed as she wished she could join them, but her wing kept her down. When she turned, she came face to face with Dark.

"Three moons, Dark!" She yelped.

"Your leg," he flicked his tail.

"It's healed," she winked at him.

'I want to take you to my secret place,' he mind told her.

'Does it involve flying?' Her thoughts groaned

'Team flying,' he grinned and a smile spread across her face too.

He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her along. They rushed down the halls, chasing each other and racing. Frost was running so fast that when she turned a corner, she didn't stop. She flung herself into open air.

"Dark help!" She cried as she plummeted towards the pointy stalactites.

He swoop down an caught her.

"Here rest your hurt wing on my back, we'll fly together," he said and she obeyed.

It was hard and aggravating at first, but she slowly adapted to the synchronized flying.

Together they flew to a small meadow encased by trees. It was filled with a sweet, fresh sent and covered in beautiful  
varieties of flowers and plants.

"This is beautiful," she smiled, feeling the dew covered grass under her talons.

"I found this before I went to Jade Mountain," he told her, "come."

She followed the handsome Tribreed to a hole. It was hidden well into the trees, covered by a patch of long grass. It was deep and dark and big enough to fit a dragon, it radiated a strange but familiar feeling.

"It's animus," Frost explained.

"It is?" He was a little startled.

She started to enter the mysterious crevice, but Dark put his talons on her shoulder.

"Wait," he held her back, "we don't know what's in there."

Frost rolled her eyes and said, "come on, where is your sense of adventure?"

"But..." He tried to disagree but was cut off by her.

"Don't worry," she tugged him along, "your with the strongest dragon in Pyrrhia."

Dark was about to protest when she yanked him in. He yelped, but didn't complain. Instead, he walked behind her.

They trudged through the dark hall, making a tip tap noise with their talons.

The tunnel wasn't very long, soon they saw a faint light up ahead.

'Be very quiet,' he thought to her.

She nodded and crept silently across the cold, magical stone. They came to the spot where brightness blinded her eyes.

Frost went out first, the bright light blinded her momentarily but her eyes adjusted quickly.

The sounds of birds chirping, frogs croaking and monkeys chattering hit her first. Then came the sight of big green leaves and brightly coloured flowers. They were in the rain forest.

Humid air filled her lungs as rays of sun peaked through the canopy above, filling her with warmth. Big brown toads leaped out of the way as she stepped forward, the mossy damp ground squelched between her talons.

"Wow," Darkflame gasped behind me.

"Shhh," Frostbite hushed him, there could be RainWings anywhere.

Then an idea flew into her brain.

She quickly grabbed her bag and opened it. Rummaging through the contents, she pulled out a moodstone necklace.

After she re-strapped the bad and put the jewelry on, she told him silently, 'I enchanted this necklace, the MoodMatcher to make me able to see camouflaged RainWings.'

'Cool,' he stared sparkly-eyed at my new jewelry as the stone shimmered to pale blue and the gold chain turn silver.

Frost looked around, the MoodMatcher clanked against her heart Crystal and MoonPendant.

At first, there was nothing. Then a yellow outline crept out of the bush in front of her. It wore a pouch that blended into the background and held a blow gun in its talons. It loaded its gun and pointed it at Frost, but froze when she said;

"Come out," she hissed, "I know your there."

The yellow line faded into a pink, confused dragon.

"Y-You saw me?" He asked startled.

"No, but I heard you," she grumbled a lie, "you move around like a discombobulated cow."

"Discom... Bobu... Whatever you said," he thought hard, not registering the insult. "What's a cow?"

She rolled her eyes then watch about twelve more outlines crawl into view.

"I know there's about twelve more of you," she called out.

Surprised RainWings popped into existence; blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, red, black, white, brown, grey, gold and silver.

"Who are you?" The purple one questioned.

"Why are you here?" Asked the green.

"Are you a threat?" The red growled.

"Where did you come from," said the puzzled orange one.

"What type of dragon are you?" The blue looked in curiosity.

"Rawr, I'm so dangerous and scary. Fear me," beamed the foolish cheery yellow, earning a glare from the black, white, grey and brown.

Right now, the band of hyper RainWings was not scaring her, not one little bit. Trying to listen in on their thoughts, she heard the same questions as well as thoughts about Sun Time, Mangoes and how they're loyal to Queen Glory. Nothing useful was found inside.

"I'm Frostbite, That's Darkflame. We're just exploring. No- we come in peace. Jade mountain academy. And I'll save the last question until after," Frost answered the questions, then added. "And no, you are not dangerous or scary. Your a little bright yellow dragon, who needs to tone down his scales."

"And I'm a NightWing, she's a RainWing," Darkflame pointed out, "we're loyal subjects of Queen Glory."

The pink, who seemed to be in lead smiled.

"Well, they're safe," he grinned, then flicked his tail as he mentioned his friends. "I'm Jambu by the way. That's Mangrove, Liana, Juniper, Boa, Gecko, Tiki, Macaw, Jaguar, Chimpanzee, Mystery, Tarantula and Amazon."

All the RainWings looked unimpressed at Jambu, except for the yellow one he called Tiki.

"You can't just trust these trespassers!" Tarantula barked, "they could be lying."

"Ya!" Mystery agreed, "you, RainWing! Give us proof."

She let her bottom jaw hang, displaying her long venomous teeth. She turned to a tree and shot a small amount of silvery metallic goop. As it sprinkled onto the tree, it ate away at the bark.

Some RainWings oohed and awed at the shiny venom.

"How is that possible?" Liana gasped at the unnatural substance.

"It's not," hissed Jaguar, "it's a trick."

Thirteen pairs of eyes turned and glowered at the two Tribreeds. Signalling white his tail, Mangrove told the others to take out their Tranq guns. They all pointed them at Dark.

Frostbite dove toward him, covering him with her wings. A few whizzing sounds erupted in the air, she felt multiple stings hit her wing membrane.

"Frost!" Dark sounded worried.

"I'm fine, no veins go through my wing membrane," she shook her wings and all the darts clattered to the ground.

The RainWings were about to attack until a sound erupted into the air.

"Stop!" A voice bellowed.

Fear and anguish spread through the guard's minds and scales.

"Oh no!" One RainWing shrieked.

"She's back!" Cried another.

A stampede of footsteps told Frost that she was safe.

She drew back her wings and arched her neck so she could see their rescuer. She was a MudWing, with clean Terracotta scales, her eyes were a nebula black and a scar ran down one eye. Around her muscular neck was a necklace with a bone on the end, she also had a tuft of hair on her head.

Her mind was confusing, almost like a scavengers. But she was able to get some bits and pieces like 'I'm so hungry' or 'can't wait to eat.'

"Thank you," Frost smiled at her, in return, the MudWing gave her a goofy grin.

"No problem," she walked up to the Tribreeds, "my name's Terracotta, who are you?"

"I'm Darkflame, well, just Dark." Dark answered, "and this is Frostbite, but she's just called Frost."

"It's great to meet you," she nodded in curtesy, "but what brings a IceWing thing, whatever you are, and a SkyWing thing to these parts?"

Frostbite almost laughed at what she said, but Terracotta gave her an arc look and shifted uneasily.

"Sorry, but it is sort of funny," She grinned. "It's just, I am an IceWing, but I'm also a NightWing and RainWing. Oh and please don't tell anyone I'm a RainWing, it's sort of a secret. Dark here is a SkyWing, but also a SandWing And NightWing. We're Tribreeds."

The MudWing looked at her in awe, then started circling her. She was studying her.

"Wow," she gasped, "you should of showed them this!"

She pointed to my whip thin tail tip, it was pink and then it turned to orange.

"Oh- I never saw that before," she looked at her RainWing scale as it turned black, then silver and then it completely disappeared.

"Anyways," Terracotta said, "why ARE you here?"

"Um," He said, "we're just exploring, we found an animus tunnel that lead us from Jade Mountain to here."

Frost kicked him when Terracotta wasn't looking.

'What are you doing?' She mind-hissed. 'That was a secret!'

'Why?' Darkflame questioned, 'She's safe, I just know it.'

Frost sighed at her stupid friend. You can't just trust dragons, they have to earn it.

"Your lying," she spoke, unconvinced.

"We'll show you," Dark blurted, earning another kick.

'Stop that!' His mind snapped, 'I trust her.'

'Fine,' Frost gestured for Terracotta to follow them.

One by one, the dragons slipped into the passage between he school and the Jungle. They made their way down the stony path.

The tunnel didn't stretch long, soon a light spilled into the dark hole.

"Here we are," she announced and pulled herself up.

The unsettling less humid air hit her, 'I already miss the Rain forest.'

"Oh," Terracotta gasped, "we ARE at Jade Mountain!"

"Come on," Dark smiled, "Frost and I will show you around."

She nodded and followed them.

The trio walked through the thick foliage. Weaving through the trees, Frost ducked under low branches and avoided thorny brambles.

When they entered the meadow, she gazed in horror.

There was Qibli, Winter and Cascade bruised and scratched laying on the blood stained grass. Kinkajou was an acid green as she cowered back. Three SkyWings towered over them, with talons bloody and teeth barred. The biggest one stepped closer to the frightened RainWing, a hissing sound came from him.

Kinkajou was about to be scorched. To save her, Frost new she would have to show her secrets.


	13. Chapter 9

'To the right,' the flame bringer's mind echoed, 'then she'll be dead.'

"KINKAJOU!" Frostbite screamed, "DODGE LEFT!"

Kinkajou looked at her and then obeyed. A bright flame blasted out beside her, a few inches from grazing her scales.

The three bullies turned and glared at us.

"I'll take the one in the lead," she whispered.

The lead was the largest. He had blood red scales and orange details. He wore a gold armband with a black dragon scull etched into it. The seconded was a flame orange with gold linings, a scar ran over his one eye and down his snout. The last was a deep red with an orange and copper outline, she had a narrow face and a evil grin.

They burst towards them, as did they.

Ice clashed with fire, and they started to battle.

She ripped her serrated claws down his vulnerable belly. Crimson blood poured from his fresh wound.

He screeched in fury and pinned her to the ground. A rumble grew in his throat and flames licked his teeth.

She curled into a ball, making him slip and fall face first into the dirt.

Frost stood up and took three steps back. The outraged SkyWing stood up, smoke curled around his horns. Then his attention turned to her black, crusted wing.

He wiped the dirt off his snout and sneered, "your wing- you can't fly."

His snarl turned into a demented grin, matching his blood shot red eyes.

He flung himself at her and grabbed her.

Slowly but surely, he dragged her up into the sky.

"Wait!" She let fake panic fill her voice, "what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of a strange pest," his eyes glowed maliciously.

"No! Please," she let herself whimper, "at least tell me if my friends are alive."

He pondered, giving her the chance to peak into his brain.

'Ha, why does everyone care about others, it's ruthless.' His mind was dark and resentful. But caring as ruthless? Maybe he should look at his own actions.

"They are," then he paused, "but not for long."

And with that, he let go. Watching her malevolently while she fell to the ground.

"MoonPendant," she spoke, loud enough for her assassin to hear. "The time is now, please heal me."

Opening her wing, a burst of fiery essence ran through her blood. She halted in mid fall.

By now, all the dragons on ground stopped fighting, even the injured looked up to watch.

She slowly landed and tucked her wing in. Plastering a wrathful face, she stared down her snout to see the eight shocked faces of dragons. Kinkajou, Cascade, Winter, Qibli, Umber, Terracotta and the two SkyWings.

A loud thump sounded the arrival of her enemy. She turned to see another shocked face.

"How- you... What?" He stammered.

"Oh- haven't I told you I'm animus? I guess I left that part out," she sarcastically hissed. "Also, what's your name? I'm Frostbite."

"Scar, that's Peregrine and Flame" he said flatly, "why?"

"Because I would like to know the name of my opponent," she dropped into a battle position and added, "before they die."

She lunged at him, barreling into his side. A loud crack sounded from his rib cage. He pushed her away, she rolled and got up immediately.

Wincing from the blow, he growled and jumped at her.

Dodging, she took to the air. She heard wings beats behind her.

Frost let her insides burn, a bright blue glow showed itself from inside her chest.

Turning, she spread her wings and went in front of the sun. The sunlight bounced off of her smooth scales and sent sun beams spiralling down to Scar's eyes.

He put his talons I front of his eyes as he was blinded. She took the chance and let a big blue flame seep from her jaws. The fire illuminated his scales, making them glow ominously.

"Agh!" She screamed as the hot substance turned him from blood to ashes.

Scar fell, with no hope of an animus necklace saving him. He landed with a sickening crunch. Sitting motionless in the meadow, Frost knew he was dead.

She landed beside the deformed carcass, and looked down at it.

"Frost-" Qibli started but he was cut off by Winter.

"YOUR ANIMUS?" He roared more in shock than anger, "AND YOU CAN BREATH FIRE?"

"Surprise!" She said and walked over to the SkyWing named Peregrine who had pinned Darkflame to the ground.

Ripping her off, Frost shoved her down. Then, while staring angrily into her fearful blazing golden eyes.

She opened her mouth and let a chill run down her spine. A sparkling array of black frost shot out and blasted Peregrine in he face. Her scream was cut off by the ice.

Stepping back, Frost examined her target. The SkyWing's golden eyed were pure black like Dark's, her face was twisted into a frightened, wretched expression and black crystals grew from her face.

She swept the body aside and charged to rescue Terracotta who was cornered and severely injured, bleeding from multiple wounds on her stomach, legs, neck and chest.

She stabbed Flame in the side with her horns, pushing him aside.

Unlatching her jaw, silver liquid squirted from her fangs. It splattered into his eyes.

Grabbing his eyes, Flame stumbled back while he roared in pain. Then, he crumbled to the ground and his chest stopped moving.

Turning around, she waved her talons over Terracotta and healed her wounds. Then Frost waved her talons at her friends, healing their injuries as well.

"Wait," The orange RainWing stammered, "you lied to us."

"There will be a lot of that in the world," Frost said, "your just seeing the begging of it."

"So, what are you?" Qibli skeptically questioned, his mind continuing the interrogation. 'She lied to us, she was an animus, and she can breath fire- guessed that. But ice, and venom? She's a RainWing, she's a Tribreed! That's why she loves Dark, because they're both from three tribes, that's the unexplainable connection. No- she can read minds too, she knew which way Scar was going to strike. Can he read minds two? Wait- can she see the future? Wait- she must be reading my mind now!'

"Yes, I was reading your mind," She cooly replied, "I have been all this time- and I'm sorry that I invited your privacy. And I am a dragon, a Tribreed. I'm half IceWing, a third NightWing, and a little bit RainWing. I am a prophet and the most powerful animus and mind reading prophet because I was born under the three full moons; which grows both powers. I can breath blue fire and black ice, as well as spit silver venom."

Hey looked dumbfound at her, their thoughts radiated the feeling of betrayal.

"But- why?" Kinkajou was now blue with sadness, "why didn't you tell us."

Frost knew it would eventually come to this, to the truth. But truth may not be the event option, in this case it was, though.

"Because," Frostbite sighed, "my father told me never to tell... This was what he said to imprint the message in my head.

'Frostbite, come here you worthless disgraceful beast. If your ugly little scales don't remember this, I won't hesitate to kill you; (then he would grab me and utter these words)

-Keep secrets, must lie.  
Be strong, don't comply.  
Hide truth, do well.  
Stay safe, never tell.

Hide your magic, stop the mind.  
End the future, don't draw the line.  
Not from the jungle, lie you will.  
Speak one word, and you I'll kill.-

(Then he would let go and say;)

Your shameful to my family, you cursed mistake. I hate you and your filthy mother. Now leave- out of my sight. I don't want to see you out of your room until supper.'

He said it every day, until I couldn't get it out of my head. I came here hoping I could be better off. I hoped dragons would like me- for a change. Back there, it was kill or be killed. With two normal IceWing step-siblings that father loved. He loved Snowfall, Borealis and Friged... But not me."

She hadn't thought of her family much, she'd left it all behind in the ice kingdom.

"Oh," Winter looked at his talons, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she let a growl rise in her throat, "it's not your problem. I can't help it if I'm... I'm different."

"Your not different in a bad way," Kinkajou grinned, holding Frost's talons, "your unique and special. Your YOU."

"Thank you," Frost grinned. "That reminds me- I made something for all of you."

She picked up her bag and pulled out their gifts.

"Qibli," She started, "a horn from a goat. Made to call one- or multiple target. If you think of someone, or a few someone's, then blow- only they will hear it."

Nodding, he scrunched his eyes closed and brought his lips to the end, then heaved a breath of air into it. Kinkajou cringed and covered her ears.

"Kinkajou!" The now pink dragon scrambled up and smiled, "a wreath of a tiger lily and roses. Made to disappear with your scales."

Blending into the background, her outline became pink and her wreath was purple-blue.

"Winter," She handed over the crystal necklace, "this will keep you cold- even in the desert."

He put it on, his tense body seemed to relax a little.

"Cascade," She turned to the SeaWing, "a water seeking peice of coral."

Than she faced Umber, his mind thought that he wouldn't get anything.

"Umber," she handed him the brace, "a bracelet that will tell if the person is lying or not."

Umber faced Darkflame, a determined look on his face.

"You," he let a hiss into his voice, "we're you the one who attacked Inferno?"

"No," he calmly replied, earning a surprised look from Umber.

Frost had totally forgotten about that, but he HAD attacked the perverted SkyWing.

"That's the truth," he whispered defeated. His mind spoke, 'truth'

'Darkflame?' She mind-talked, wanting an explanation.

'Remember,' He replied with a smirk, 'My mind cannot be read.'

She looked at his FlamePendent, she HAD enchanted it so his mind couldn't be read. Was being able to tell if your lying or not really mind reading? She guessed it was.

"One more thing," she pulled out seven more items- the Jade bracelets.

Slipping one on herself, she handed one to Dark and each of her friends.

"You'll be able to contact me this way," She explained, "or others. But only contact me if it's really important. Not to check in on me, not to chat with me. Only for serious matters like; someone is dying, someone is dead, a murderer is loose, something scary, and so on."

Each of them nodded, understanding the rules. Frost did not want these dragons popping in on her for unimportant things.

"And Terracotta," she turned to her new companion, "for you."

She waved her talons over the bone necklace. Enchanting it to be able to contact her, block mind reading (except for Dark and Frost) and to locate any dragon in Pyrrhia.

"What are you doing?" The MudWing said confused as she looked down at her necklace.

"It now can be used to contact me, to block mind reading, and locate any dragon in Pyrrhia." Frost smiled, "thank you- for everything. If you didn't rescue us back there, our friends would be dead."

"And thank you," she replied, "for rescuing me, and for the gift."

Frost nodded, smiling from horn to horn.

"Well?" Qibli asked, "what are you doing now? By the sounds of it, your leaving."

Kinkajou and turned a sad blue, 'no Frost, don't go.'

"Yes- I'm leaving," she sighed, "there's something important Darkflame and I have to do."

She looked to Dark and he nodded, 'the prophesy.'

"What?" Kinkajou questioned.

"Find my mother," She half lied. She did want to see her mom, but she had to find three other dragons.

"Why are you really going, Frost?" Winter pushed her.

"Fine," she grumbled in defeat, "I delivered a Prophesy."

"WHAT!?" They all roared.

"Does it have new dragonets of destiny?"

"What's it about?"

"Is it something bad?"

The questions shot at her, one after another. Frost spread her wings and silenced them

"Yes, there are DRAGONS of destiny. Including me and Dark," she explained. "And it is something VERY bad."

"Tell us," Umber insisted.

"No," She shook her head, "you don't need to worry, I'll take care of it with Darkflame."

"You HAVE to tell us," Kinkajou pushed on.

Frost didn't feel like it right now, plus they weren't apart of this.

"You don't need to know," she asserted. "It's not your business. First of all, your not involved in this. Second of all, I don't need you tagging along and slowing us down. And third of all, I don't need you telling anybody. So there."

The winglet sat there, obviously annoyed with her answer.

Qibli was about to speak, but Dark cut him off, "Frost, we have to go."

She turned to go then paused, "Don't follow us, if you know what's best for you. Goodbye."

And with that, the two dragons set off to the Rainforest tunnel, accompanied by a new friend. Leaving behind their winglet, their secret life, and Jade mountain Academy.


	14. Part Two

p data-p-id="8e2c888ca0f8dae3cca745df15ac8392"-Part Two-/p  
p data-p-id="8e2c888ca0f8dae3cca745df15ac8392"Dark Jungle/p 


	15. Chapter 10

Frostbite loved how the humid air clung to her, she loved how the Jungle was always full of life. She loved how the birds sang and the sun glowed. But what she loved the most is that she was free. No terrible father, no aggravating winglet, and especially no questions. She was free, free and with her new best friend and her love. She was happy that yesterday was her last day as part of the Jade Winglet.

"You look happy," Darkflame chuckled, his obsidian eyes sparkling as they reflected the sunlight.

"It's just great to be free," She sighed, letting the heat soak into her scales.

"We're not totally free yet," he reminded her with a grimace, "we're in your prophesy. We have to stop this mysterious force, whatever it is."

"Or whoever," Terracotta blurted. "I mean, it's not my buisness but, it could be a dragon."

"One that could make lightning crash or the sea rise?" He pondered on the question.

Crashing lightning, earth shaking, sea rising? That sounded like one big storm to her. Crashing lightning- thunderstorm. Earth shaking- earthquake. Sea rising- tsunami. Trees splitting- Tornado. Boulders tumbling- Avalanche.

"Or a storm," Frost almost said in a whisper, "an unnatural one. One caused by a dragon. Or animus magic."

The other two nodded and started to think.

"Halt!" A voice ordered from the treetops, "who are you?"

Frost saw a green outline, and soon it turned into a gold dragon with black marks. It was Mangrove.

"We need to talk to Queen Glory," Frost spoke up, "without being put to sleep."

The RainWing nodded and flicked his tail with no question. Rainbow wings reached out from behind and wrapped around us. She watched as Terracotta and Dark disappear into gold, silver, bronze and black scales. Soon, she was encased by darkness as well and felt like hurling at the constant jerking motion. She felt a rough scratching feeling against her snout as the guards wrapped something around her snout, claws and wings.

'Darkflame?' She reached out.

"Hi, Frost,' he replied.

Good, he was safe. Then a white light filled my vision.

"Your okay?" Her MudWing friend asked, holding her whale bone.

"Ya, so is Dark," Frost answered.

Terracotta smiled and nodded, letting the white fade into black again. She forgot that she enchanted that bone to contact her.

All of a sudden, the jerking movement stopped and turned into a gentle sway. Frost realized her eyes were closed, so she opened them.

The sight was beautiful. The village was laced with flowers and vines. Many huts and hammocks were set up and rainbow RainWings danced through the sunset light.

Frost was in a net, that was made out of thick, woven vine and scratchy twine and bracken. She watched the scenery as the RainWings carried her across it, then looked over to see Darkflame staring contently at her. A thick gag was around his snout, there was one on her too. Beside him was Terracotta, she was rolled into a ball with her eyes scrunched shut.

Looking for ward again, she met emerald eyes. They just floated there, nothing around. They blinked a few times before disappearing. Noticing the eyes belonged to a green outline, she smiled and waved her tied talons.

A muffled giggle came from the large crowd of outlines, and then the group burst into laughter.

'What's so funny?' She thought to herself.

With a stomach lurching drop, the three prisoners landed onto a platform with a thump.

"Why aren't they asleep?" An angry masculine voice growled at Mangrove.

The voice belonged to a pitch black dragon, a NightWing. He had threatening purple eyes and silver scattered scaled on his underwing.

"Um," the RainWing stammered, "They asked us not to?"

"Seriously?" The NightWing growled, doing a face-Talon.

'Why am I bothering with these lazy things? They are all useless!' But then a picture of a wrathful but beautiful RainWing with a crown- Queen Glory flashed in his head. 'Except her, lazy and worthless is the total opposite of her.'

"Look," he hissed, "it's this easy."

He snatched a loaded Tranq gun and whirled around. A whizzing sound was made as a dart flew and hit Terracotta. Her muscles relaxed, and eye lids smoothed over.

The NightWing was about to shoot Darkflame but she cut him off after snapping off the useless gag.

"Please!" She pleaded, "we mean no harm! I'm here to see the Queen!"

"Glory?" He cocked his head, "what makes me believe you won't try to kill her?"

"By the love of three moons, NightWing!" Darkflame rolled his eyes, "you realize Frostbite here is the cousin of your precious Queen."

I eyed him and messaged, 'I am? Dark, be careful.'

"An Ice... Thingy Wing? Impossible," he haughty dragon snorted.

While the two were arguing about her family line, Frost worked on the vines. She was able to cut loose all of them, including the one around her wings and claws.

"Therefore she's the Queen's cousin," Dark finished.

She took the moment and flung herself up, spreading her wings.

Frost heard millions of whizzing sounds, getting closer and closer to her.

Scrunching her eyes shut, she waited. But nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw all the darts were frozen in mid flight.

Then a surge of feeling struck her, hatred. It started wrapping around her mind, blocking out other thoughts.

Dark seemed to notice too, because he cowered back.

The last thing she heard was his thoughts, 'why are your eyes black?' Then the evil drowned out all her innocents, leaving her with a mind full of loathing thoughts.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME?" Frosts voice boomed, echoing out to all of Pyrrhia. "I AM THE DARKSTALKER! DESTROYER OF LIFE, RULER OF PYRRIA! YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME, AND NO OTHER! FOR I AM THE STRONGEST DRAGON IN PYRRHIA!"

All thE RainWings bowed, while shaking in fear.

"THATS RIGHT!" She roared, "FEAR ME!"

"Frost?" Darkflame looked worried as he faced her, "calm down."

He reached out and grabbed her talons. His loving scales seemed to melt away the darkness.

Frost's eyes faded back into silver, then she panted, "what was that?"

Thoughts of others filled her mind, like a swirling tornado. Radiating fear and

A wave of exhaustion washed over her, and a head ace started to forum.

An acid green dragonet with her wings over her head whimpered, "is she gone?"

"I-I think so," the NightWing said wide eyed.

And then a purple dragon with gold veins landed gracefully on the platform.

"What. Was. That?" She hissed, then turned her head to the NightWing. "Deathbringer?"

"I really don't know," he shook his head, then pointed to Frost, "but the yelling was her."

The figure that radiated power turned and stalked towards her.

"You said you were Darkstalker," she growled, "is that your name?"

"What? N-n-no," Frost clutched her aching head, "I'm Frostbite- well, Frost. And I really don't know what came over me. It's like something or someone was controlling me."

Then a pain crackled through her brain, and she screamed.

'I'm not controlling you.' The voice rang clear as a bell, 'I am you.'

She heard faint voice in the crowd.

"Frost!" A voice screamed, it seemed familiar, but not.

"Shoot her," another said.

Frost felt a prick, then the voices in her head died.

Frostbite watched over Pyrrhia, like she was the goddess of it.

It was a little ball that she looked into, well not her.

She realizes she was watching herself, a version of herself that had black eyes, a evil grin and red stained talons.

"I am so glad to meet you," the evil hummed, turning her head to Frost. "I've waited so long for you to free me."

"What?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I am the Darkstalker, YOU are the Darkstalker," the evil proclaimed. "I can't believe you haven't herd of me... Of us."

She watched as the evil spread her talons across the globe, the sea raised, lightning crashed, trees split, boulders tumbled and the earth shook. Then, with a sickening thought, she knew more of her prophesy.

She will cause the storm, she will destroy Pyrrhia.

"No..." Frost broke off, "not me- my necklace..."

"Ha!" Darkstalker laughed, "it's not your animus powers. Your the strongest dragon in Pyrrhia. And power like that always has a dark side."

So she was the reason, she was going to destroy Pyrrhia.

"Don't tell Darkflame," Dark ordered her, "he'll never love you."

With som mysterious force, she pulled Frost over to her globe. Inside, was the future of Dark learning her secret.

*  
"Dark..." Future Frostbite broke off.

'What is it?' He twined his tail with hers, looking worried.

She looked over to him, a tear rolled down her eye.

"I'm the Darkstalker," she choked out a sob, "I will destroy Pyrrhia"

He stepped back in shock.

"No!" She cried in dismay, "your, your a monster!"

Then he turned in fled.

His last message was, 'I'll be back, with an army to take you down. Your not who I thought up you were, Frost. I can't believe I trusted you.'

Then there was a flash, and a small army of few dragons stood before her.

The three other prophesy dragons as well as Darkflame and Terracotta. There was her winglet, horrified and enraged all together.

Dark held a white stone that glowed. He and the other prophesy dragons chanted strange words.

As the stone glowed brighter a black light came out of future Frost's mouth and entered it. He stone turned black and she collapsed, dead.  
*

"No! Dark!" Frost's eyes welded tears, "he'll be the end of us!"

'Wait, us?' She thought of it made her cry harder.

"It's okay," Darkstalker cooed while wraping her wings around her, "I'm here, you don't need him when you have me."

"But I don't want to be the dark stalker," she whispered into the evil's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 11

Frostbite awoke, heart racing. She opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings.

She was in a animal hide stretcher bed and the floor was made out of wood. The walls were bamboo and the roof was made of thick leaves.  
She was alone, no noise but the songs of birds.

Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed.

 _CREEEK_

The floorboards moaned under her weight.

She continued forward until her talons rested on the door handle. She pulled the door open and the sunlight flooded the room, chasing away the shadows.

Folding her wings to her sides, she walked out and drank in the cool air. She saw Darkflame talking to the same NightWing as before, Deathbringer. When he saw her, his face lit up.

"Frost!" Dark cried and he rushed towards her. He encased her with his warm wings and squeezed her talons.

"Dark," She nuzzled her face in his shoulder, "how long was I out."

"Only the night," he reassured her while his smile turned to a frown, "are you okay?"

"I actually feel great," no she did not. She felt horrible in fact, she was looking at the face that would betray her, the face that would kill her.

He looked suspiciously at her, but before he could say anything, the NightWing strode over.

"So," he hissed, "is it true that your related to Queen Glory?"

Frost gulped, his was a big lie that could end badly for her. But one she had to tell.

"Yes," she nodded a lie, "I am."

"Well there's only one way to prove that," he grunted as he led the two into the air and towards a large castle.

'Venom test,' she cringed, 'Dark, what did you get me into?'

'Sorry,' he thought back.

They soared into a hole at the top of he castle. Inside was a throne, with a white dragon on it. She had a wreath of pink lilies on her head and a silver sloth hugged her neck.

Deathbringer bowed, as did they, then he spoke.

"Your majesty," he cooed.

"Deathbringer," she replied, "well?"

"As you know," he started, "this Ice- thing, whatever, claims to be related to you."

She looked at Frost with arc brows as if to mock her. Her sloth purred as if to be amused.

"I'm not an IceWing thingy," she snapped at the dark dragon, "I'm a Tribreed. Half IceWing, third NightWing and a little RainWing."

The Queen nodded and snapped her jaw open, shooting venom at a nearby leaf. She gestured for her to do the same, so she did. Silver splattered neatly over the glob of purple. A hissing sound came from the leaf and the acid stopped eating away at the plant.

'What?' All the minds roared, including hers.

She pretended not to be surprised and spoke, "I told you."

"Wow!" Deathbringer exclaimed, "I did not see that one coming."

The Queen looked over to her with a hopeful expression, her scales now turned a puzzled orange and a happy pink.

"Cousin," she repeated to herself, as if not knowing the word. "We must have a feast! My cousin has come home!"

She spread her yellow and pink wings as she made her decree. Deathbringer sent an actual smile towards me.

"Macaw, Daffodil!" She called.

In an instant, as if hey we're waiting to be ordered around, two rainbow dragons rushed into the room.

"Yes your Majesty?" One spoke softly- Frost guessed that was Daffodil.

"Prepare a feast- we have special guests!" She proclaimed, then turned to her with a smile, "Cousin, is there any specific dragons you would like to welcome?"

"It's Frostbite, well- Frost," She corrected. "There is one- her name is Moonflower, she's a NightWing, er, RainWing. Her and her family, please."

The Queen nodded and ordered Macaw to go gather her desired guests, including Frost's family.

"Why would you want them?" Deathbringer questioned, "how do you know them?"

"I don't know them," She almost whispered, "it's just, Moonflower is my mother."

Her cousin looked at her happily and thought, 'great, even more family!'

The Queen seemed to be exited about family more than any other dragon she met, would her mother be like that?

Then all of a sudden, Queen Glory got up and flew out the door. Deathbringer was about to follow her, but ushered them outside first.

Sunbeams hit her scales as they flew above the canopy.

"Where we going," she asked Queen Glory.

"For Suntime of course!" she replied, her scales turning a happy bright pink.

As colorful scales filled the treetops, Queen Glory landed on a huge platform and pointed to another not too far away.

Frost gleefully glided down to the leafy plateau and laid down, soaking in the rainforest sun.

"Um," Darkflame said awkwardly, "what am I going to do?"

"Sleep beside me," she urged. When he shook his head she rolled her eyes, "C'mon! It won't be that bad, you are a SandWing."

He nodded slowly, then reluctantly slid behind her. Her back curbed perfectly with his warm underbelly, and he wrapped his wings around her.

"Goodnight- erm, nap," he whispered into her ear and they fell into the best sleep Frostbite ever had. Until the dream.

 _"Why hello again," Darkstalker cooed as she circled Frostbite, "it's so nice to see you."_

 _"Are you going to haunt my dreams every time I close my eyes?" She blurted, angry._

 _Darkstalker stopped for a moment, pondering, hovering over the question. She tapped her chin thoughtfully and frowned._

 _"I guess you could call it haunting," she finally replied. "But I like to call it, a visit. And yes, every time you shut your little eyes, I will visit you."_

 _"But I don't want you to," Frost growled, "I hate you, I don't want you in my soul."_

 _"Now, now, now. Hate is a strong word," she corrected. "I'm not here to hurt you, Frost. I'm here to_ guide _you, to protect you."_

 _"I don't need protection!" Frost barked, "not from you, at least."_

 _She narrowed her eyes, pupils turning to slits._

 _"Foolish child," she sneered, "fine. I won't bother you. But you will see, soon, you'll be begging for my help. Weather or not you want it. I could give you answers, I could show you more. For moons' sake I could turn you to a scavenger if you really wanted! But you don't want it, so fine! See how you do without me!"_

 _Frost's heart lurched, was she really that helpless without her dark side? What would happen?_

 _"Wait," She blurted, "what would happen to me if you left, and- and one of those waves of evil come again?"_

 _"I won't be there to stop it," She answered. "I can't make the evil fade away. You'll end up hurting someone, someone you love. Darkflame, for example. You'd be so blinded by your anger that you'll have no love for him. You'd kill him if he got in the way, which he definitely would do, without hesitation."_

 _Her heart sank, she did need Darkstalker after all. She didn't want to hurt Dark, or anyone, in fact._

 _"Your right," she concluded with a sigh. "I do need you."_

 _Her lip twisted into a grin._

 _"I knew you'd come around," she smiled._

 _Frost wasn't so sure if it was an evil one, or just happiness and relief. She thought it was a mixture of both._


	17. Chapter 12

Frostbite expected it to be dark in the jungle at night, but the fireflies illuminated the leaves, chasing away the shadows.

She flew alongside Terracotta, who just recently woke up, and Darkflame, as well as a few sunset orange and midnight blue RainWings.

So far, things were great. She loved the food, the air, the dragons. Everything was perfect- except the fact that she was about to turn camakazi and evil and create a huge mega storm and destroy Pyrrhia.

A dark purple dragon with blue spirals flicked her tail and angled her wings, they followed her down towards a platform where they landed.

It was a beautiful sight. Small lanterns filled with fireflies glowed brightly, lighting it up more than the scattered lights flying around. A huge table sat in the centre, with ten platforms. Queen Glory sat at the head, on each side of her was a RainWing. On elderly, yet wise looking one and Jambu was on the other side. Deathbringer sat at the head of the table with her, and three other NightWings sat on one side.

A Aqua blue dragon motioned them to their seats. Frost sat across from a midnight blue dragon, she had silver stars scattered on her under wing and glowing moon coloured eyes.

She let out a little gasp when she saw Frost.

Right then and there, she knew that was her mother. She wanted to go and hug her- but instead, she sat polity.

"Great," the Queen smiled, "everyone's here."

Grandure eyed the elderly male oddly before nodding and continuing for Glory, "yes. We have Acome here today to celebrate. To celebrate the return of Frostbite!"

She gestured Frost to stand up, so she did. Spreading her silver coated wings out, she smiled at the dragons around the table.

"My baby," The NightWing almost whispered. Then she yelled, "my baby!"

The dragon launched herself at Frost, meeting her with a warm hug. She had always imagined this moment, every day. And it was finally here, her and her mother, better than she had ever dreamed.

"Mom," a stray tear rolled down her eye, leaving without permission.

Her muscles tensed, then relaxed when she sighed with relief.

"What?" Frost was still hugging her newfound mother.

"It's just," She sighed, "I thought you would never forgive me for what I did. I left you, and I shouldn't of."

"Oh- that," Frost grimaced. But it soon went away when she said, "of course I forgive you."

The pain of the memories flooded back to her although she said that, memories of being scolded, beaten, punished for no reason. Memories of her father.

"So how was chill," her mother asked. "He must've been the best father ever! He was so sensitive and sweet."

She winced, he was no where near that. He was horrible and mean, rude and non merciful.

"No," Frost choked out, looking down. More tears came into her eyes and she couldn't look up to meet her mom's gaze. "He was terrible. He abused me. Whipping, scratching, biting. He insulted me. Ugly, pathetic, unworthy, worthless, beast, monster, and much more."

Her mom wrapped her tail around hers, not speaking as she did so. It felt good to have someone comfort her, someone she could lean on.

"I don't understand," she whispered to me. "When I found him, he was like no other. He was kind and selfless, brave and sweet, sensitive and caring. Now he's-"

She broke off.

"The exact opposite," Frost finished for her.

Moonflower looked at her talons, sadness and regret in her eyes.

"I shouldn't of left you with him," she sighed, "I was foolish. He was a fake."

"Excuse me," one old NightWing cleared his throat, "is that my granddaughter- the one that you gave to that IceWing?"

"Yes," Her mother nodded, "Frostbite, my beautiful daughter."

Frost smiled, she had never been called that before. The words beautiful and daughter were totally new to her.

Her mom kept ranting about how perfect life would be now that they were reunited. She told her that she had to leave because she could of put her in danger. She apologized about a million times, and held Frost close.

"We'll be together forever now," she promised a impossible promise. "No separating us, I promise."

Frost sighed. She wanted to stay, she wanted to leave the prophesy behind; but it was impossible. Her fate was doomed to evil, to the destruction of Pyrrhia.

Then a thought struck her. Why was she one of the destined dragons if she was the evil one? If she is good, how is she bad? There is such thing as being two faced, but not to that extent. What was she unaware of?

"What's wrong honey?" Moonflower frowned at her lost in thought daughter.

"It's just- we... Can't. We can't be together," her mother's expression looked like a mixture of shock, regret, fear, disappointment and confusion. "At least until, until the new prophesy is fulfilled."

Queen Glory gasped and the other dragons on the platform (exempt Darkflame and Terracotta) looked taken aback.

"New prophesy?" Her so called grand father repeated. "But NightWing don't have powers!"

'How is this happening?' The Queen's thoughts roared with fury. "Another stupid, good for nothing NightWing telling their lies, AGAIN? Littering the mind of MY cousin?'

"No, no no!" Frostbite quickly said looking at her cousin. "It wasn't the NightWings. It was me"

'Not another Fatespeaker,' The old dragon named Grander thought.

"I am not another Fatepeaker!" Frostbite retorted. "I was born under the light of all three moons. Giving me a large power to read minds and Fortell the future, and the heightened skills of my animus magic."

"So you DID deliver a prophesy," Moonflower said, slightly skeptical. "AND your animus? How did that happen?"

"We're distantly related to Shadowstalker," The old man cued in, "he was a powerful animus that almost caused the destruction of the NightWings."

Frost flinched, was she just like her wretched ancestor?

They all acknowledged his words, the other old dragons nodding in agreement, Queen Glory had a look of disappointment over not getting rid of the NightWings.

Then an image of that Deathbringer dragon came to her mind and she silently took back her disappointment.

Deathbringer must be special to her. Another cousin, brother in law? No- something more than that. Love, they were in love.

"Can I hear the prophesy?" The elder dragoness NightWing asked.

Frost nodded, unsure if it was a good idea but nodding anyways. She reached into her bag and pulled out the old scroll that she had written the prophesy on in the weird vision dream.

"Here we go," She warned.

"The stars will align,  
Three Moons will dim.  
To show all a sign,  
Infinity will entwine.

The earth will shake,  
Mountains crumble.  
Sea will rise,  
Boulders tumble.  
Winds will howl,  
Lightning crashes.  
Trees shall split,  
Pyrrhia becomes ashes.

To stop the havoc,  
Dragons must rise.  
Only the chosen ones,  
Know where magic lies.

Fangs of Night, Jungle and Ice  
Wings of water and rain.  
Scales of cold and sea,  
Talons of mud and plain.  
Flame of sand, dark and sky,  
Together they shall reign."

The room went into an unsettling silence, they were all obviously disturbed by the prophesy stating the destruction of Pyrrhia.

"What does is have to do with you?" Moonflower asked.

"I'm a chosen one, Fangs of Night, Jungle and Ice. As is Darkflame, Flame of Sand dark and sky," She replied softy, aware about leaving out the part where she was the destruction. "We need to find three more hybrid dragons before we can fulfill the prophesy."

"Sunny!" Queen Glory blurted, "She's NightWing and SandWing."

Frost shook her head. The only hybrid with a SandWing was with a MudWing.

"No," she sighed, "it cannot be just any Hybrid. A Mud-SandWing, Talons of Mud and Plain. A Ice-SeaWing, Scales of cold and sea. And finally, a Sea-RainWing, wings of water and rain."

The Queen look thoughtful, and then showed a look of surprise and delight.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a guard came rushing down.

"Your majesty!" She sounded frantic, "visitors. Well, intruders. We knocked em out, they aren't RainWings."


End file.
